Underpasta
by kjm126316
Summary: Currently undergoing renovations, but feel free to check it out anyways
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sans jolted awake, 'heart' going at a million miles an hour. He was momentarily confused about what had woken up, then he felt the knife pressed against his cervical vertebrae.

" _Go to slee-_ " Instinct kicked in, and Sans flung his left arms forward, throwing the stranger to the edge of the room.

"Ow, fuck!" The stranger cried as he hit the wall. Sans could tell that his voice was male, though there was something… off about his voice.

Sans didn't have time to question this however as the stranger ran at him again, a knife outstretched. Sans glared at him and sent a few bones his way, left eye lit up a brilliant cyan.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ Sans wondered as the human dodged his attacks and came at him with the knife again. _I can just pin him to the wall, it's not like I'm fighting Chara!_

Newfound determination brimming in his eye sockets, Sans pinned the stranger against the wall again, keeping him there.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" The stranger demanded, squirming around. Sans glared at him.

"Yeah, in a minute," he muttered. "I've some questions for you." The stranger scowled- or at least Sans thought he did. He kept his hood up, so it was hard to see his expression.

Now that his attention was on said hood, however, Sans felt bile rise up the back of his non-existent throat when he realized the strangers pristine white hoodie was doused in a suspiciously dark red liquid.

"Holy shit- is that blood?" Sans asked, feeling sick to his stomach. The stranger looked down at himself as if checking.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," he said with a sinister tone. "Unless those 42 people I just put it sleep had ketchup under their clothes." Sans started shaking.

" _42 people?"_ He shrieked, glad that Toriel and Frisk both slept like the dead, and that Papyrus was away at Undyne's for late night cooking lessons. "Christ almighty, dafuq is wrong with you, kid?" The stranger chuckled.

"Lots of things," he said, then frowned. "How'd you do the 'throwing me across the room thing?'" Sans knit his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden subject change.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. The stranger snorted.

"You stupid?" He asked. "How in the flyin' fuck didja manage to throw me 'cross the room without touchin' me?" Sans rolled his eyes lights- damn this kid was stupid.

"Magic," he said. The kid snorted again.

"Heh, very funny," he said. Sans glared at him.

"I'm tellin' the truth, kid," he said. "I'm a magical fucking skeleton." The kid laughed quietly.

"You sound like my friend," he said quietly. "He once said something along the same lines- wait, a skeleton?" Sans rolled his eyes, and decided to turn on the lights so he could get a good look at the stranger.

"Yeah, a skeleton," he said as the room was bathed in light, proving him sight. The stranger hissed, ducking his head.

"Gah! Turn the lights off!" He wailed. Sans rolled his eyes.

"Sorry buddy, I like to be able to see what I'm doing." he said. The stranger scowled.

"Yeah, so do I," he muttered, then looked up at Sans a bit, still not revealing his face. "Holy shit, you _are_ a skeleton!" He hesitated. "Are- are you a Noodle?" Sans blinked.

"Dafuq is a Noodle?" He asked. The stranger sighed.

"I guess not then," he muttered. "Shame. I guess I gotta kill you now." The stranger went to stand up, only to find that he couldn't. "Wait, what the fuck?" Sans rolled his eyes.

"Your pinned to the wall, kid," he said. "I've got your SOUL." the stranger laughed.

"Holy shit, that's a good one," he gasped. "Me, with a SOUL. Ha!" Sans sighed. He was getting real tired of this kids bullshit, real fast.

"Yes, a SOUL," he said, putting said SOUL in the kids line of vision. He frowned at how cracked and bloody it was. "Everyone has one, and this is yours." The stranger stared at his SOUL for a moment, before putting in his sophisticated two cents.

"I think it looks like Hoodie's lasagna." He said bluntly. Sans blinked. Who dafuq was Hoodie?

"Ok, gonna ignore that," he muttered, reaching a hand out towards the strangers hood. He shuffled away slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. Sans snorted.

"What, worried I'll faint from sheer ugliness?" He jabbed. The stranger visibly ticked at the insult.

"No," he whispered. "I'm beautiful." Sans rolled his eyes, pulling off the strangers hood.

"Whatever you say- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Sans stumbled away from the hum- no, that thing was not human.

Charcoal black hair. A ring of black around each eye. And far worst of all, a cut in Cheshire smile.

A monster.

"What happened to you?" Sans asked, scrambling backwards. The stranger chuckled.

"One really, really, really bad day," he said, squirming around, and, to Sans' horror, standing up.

"Right," he said, swinging his knife. "Now, I normally don't do this, mostly because my victims know who I am, but you don't seem to." Sans shook his head, and the stranger chuckled.

"Ok then," he said. "Hello, my name is Jeff and I'm gonna be the one to kill you." Sans cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. And," he pointed outside. "I'm pretty sure I can hear some sirens." Jeff's eyes widened, if at all possible.

"Shit!" He cussed, making a break for the window. Sans narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" He cried, slamming Jeff to the ground. The teenager looked up at him with a panicked stare.

"No, seriously, you don't understand!" He said frantically. "Those aren't cops!" Sans shrugged.

"So?" He asked, sending another pulse of magic when he felt Jeff struggling.

"Their from a secret agency who specialize in things paranormal! ****** " Jeff growled, thrashing around. "Several others and I were caught by them once, and we barely escaped with our lives!" Sans shrugged, giving the killer a cold glare.

"Not my problem." He said cooly. Jeff glared at him.

"The last time we were there, one of our friends was shot!" He screamed. Sans shrugged, pinning Jeff's arms to the ground with two bones.

"I don't care," he said, watching as the panic built up in the killers unblinking eyes.

"They gave a proxy a panic attack!"

"Whatever."

"They tried to kill our doctor because he wouldn't go out with one of their agents!"

"To bad." Jeff sighed in frustration, banging his head against the floor, forcefully and repeatedly

"Look, if you let me go, I'll leave you alone! Promise!" he pleaded, panic flashing in his unblinking eyes. Sans hesitated, and Jeff latched onto that hesitation.

"If the others find out it was you who got me in trouble, they'll come for you," he warned. "I don't know who'd get here first, but it'll be a gruesome death, even for a skeleton."

"BEN could drive you insane." Sans glared at him, tightening his hold on his SOUL further.

"It'll take a lot more then another psycho kid to snap me."

"EJ could take your kidneys. LJ could rip your guts out." Sans gestured to his empty ribcage.

"Does it look like either of those threats could apply to me?" he asked flatly. Jeff grinned evilly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it could apply to the kid and goat woman."

Sans hesitated- his family was his fatal flaw. Threaten them, and Sans will do whatever you want.

But he was dealing with a _killer_ here! He couldn't just let him go, hundreds of people could be killed!

But so could Frisk and Toriel… and from the sounds of it, they'd have a worse time than the people Jeff would kill...

That did it- his family's well being meant more than anything in the world to him. If something happened to them…

Sans would never forgive himself.

"Get outta here kid," Sans said, releasing Jeff. The killer leaped up, smiling insanely.

"Thanks!" He said, darting forward and slashing Sans across the chest, then ran off. Sans' eyes widened and he collapsed, blood soaking the white T-shirt he was wearing.

"Well- shit," he spoke aloud to the empty room.

"Guess that's what I get for trusting a psycho killer." Sans' grin fell a little.

"Hey Tori? D'you think you could help me with something?" he asked a little louder, black spots starting to invade his vision.

"My condition isn't that STABle."

 **BAM! Talk about a start to a story, eh?**

 **Ok, few things to go over:**

 **I have no idea where this story is going**

 **While I may or may not have shipped soriel in the past, *shudders *I do not anymore, so Sans and Toriel are just friends**

 **That facility Jeff mentioned is actually a reference to one of my other fics, one I'm writing on paper, the old fashioned way. You needn't worry about that however, if I make any more references, I'll either incorporate an explanation in the chapter, or explain it in my author's note**

 **The chances of me actually bothering to type and post said story are slim and next to nothing, so don't ask**

 **Also, I've created a Creepypasta OC (I hate calling them that though, if it's a horror story on the internet, technically speaking it's a creepypasta, but whatever,) and I wanted to know if you guys would like it if I included her. I'd really appreciate it, of course, but I want you guys to enjoy this story as much as I like writing it, so if you guys say no OC's, then we'll have no OC's. I'll put the link to said OC down below:**

 **art/Creepypasta-Origin-Voiceless-Max-652882915**

 **Oh, I almost forgot: What creepypastas do you guys wanna see? Leave a request down in the reviews if you like.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, tell us again what happened."

Sans sighed and kneaded his forehead.

"The kid broke into my room, tried to kill me, I threw him across the room, you guys showed up, and the kid fled." The skeleton deadpanned. The (stupid) police officer that was interrogating him nodded and stood up.

"Alright," she muttered, giving Sans an awed look. "Sir, you have no idea how lucky you are to have survived. That man was-"

"Jeff The Killer, I know," Sans interrupted tiredly. He was getting sick and tired of people congratulating him on surviving, it wasn't that difficult in all honesty.

Plus the guilt that he had let Jeff go ate at him more and more every time someone congratulated him.

After the little shit had stabbed him and he'd collapsed, he'd been rescued by Toriel, who'd been on her way to the toilet and heard him fall.

Sans shivered, imagining what would've happened if Toriel hadn't been up.

He'd be dust. Frisk would have an internal debate about whether or not they'd reset. Toriel and Alphys would be torn up about his death. Undyne would probably hunt done the punk that killed him and kill him in return. Chara and Flowey probably wouldn't give a shit either way. And Papyrus…

Sans shivered. Papyrus would retreat in on himself, entering a deep depression. Then he'd slowly work his way out of it, but he wouldn't be the same. And after that…

Sans shivered again. After that, Papyrus would pull an Undyne and hunt down Jeff, but he'd be more ruthless, less caring, driven by more of a bloodlust then Undyne.

How does he know?

Simple.

Because it's happened before- in the other Genocide Route, the one where Sans died first.

Sans shuddered. From what Chara had told them, Papyrus had searched endlessly for them, hungering for their blood.

It had scared them, they'd told Sans. Actually terrified them.

"-ans? Sans?" Said skelly started, looking up.

"Heya Frisk," he greeted them. The fifteen year old pressed a laptop into his hands. Sans knit his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Whats this?" he asked. Frisk twisted their hands together.

 _I-I searched up 'Jeff The Killer' on the internet, and this came up,_ they signed, gesturing towards the laptop. Sans stole a glance towards the screen.

" ?" he read aloud. "Whats a creepypasta?" Frisk sat down next to him.

 _Internet horror stories,_ they said. _Except some of them are real._ Sans gulped, suddenly nervous.

"And this site tells you about them?" he asked. a semi-thoughtful look dawned on Frisk's face.

 _Eh, sort of,_ they said. _It gives you their 'origins,' more or less,_ they stood up. _It basically tells you how they became what they are now._ Sans nodded, turning back to the screen. He jumped when Frisk tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked. Frisk played with the hem of their oversized sweater.

 _Don't read them before bed,_ they warned. _Some of them…_ Frisk shuddered. _Even Chara said a few of them were to much._ Sans cocked an eyebrow, staring back at the screen incredulously.

"What could be so messed up that it would scare a demon?" he muttered. Frisk shrugged.

 _I don't know,_ they said. _I didn't read that many._ Sans looked up at them.

"Why read any of them, if they're so messed up?" he asked. Frisk sighed.

 _They say ignorance is bliss,_ they signed tiredly. _While that may be true, not knowing can get you killed. If these things are real…_ Frisk shuddered.

 _Then we are in for one hell of a ride._

 _~Meanwhile, in a very secret location that is definitely not a mansion in a forest~_

"Wait, he threw you across the room?" EJ asked incredulously. Jeff nodded, rubbing away at a bruise.

"He was a skeleton too," the smiling psycho said. "Not like a Noodle kind of skeleton, but a more… cartoony-one for lack of a better term." LJ snorted.

"'Cartoon Skeleton'?" He asked. Jeff absentmindedly chucked a knife at him. The monochrome entity dodged it with ease.

"Shut it clown," he muttered. EJ rolled his 'eyes' at the two's antics, then promptly screamed like a little girl and fell off his chair when BEN popped out of the computer screen.

"Jesus Christ BEN!" he gasped. "Don't _do_ that!" The videogame glitch rolled his eyes.

"So, I did some research like you asked me to, and this is what came up:" he said as he held out a block of code. The three Noodles stared at it blankly, till Jeff spoke up.

"Yeah, uh, we're not computer geeks like you are, what's it say?" BEN shot a glare at Jeff.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm a computer virus," he muttered as he waved his hand over the block. Immediately, the little bits of code started to rearrange themselves, forming letters, punctuation, and numbers. BEN handed the now readable cube off to LJ and started floating off towards the monitor again.

"Wait- BEN!" He held the cube out towards him. "You don't wanna read it?" The videogame glitch snorted, floating up into the air and onto his back.

"I _did_ read it," he said, then paused. "Well, kind of. It's more like I absorbed the information- you wouldn't understand." Jeff sighed and kneaded his temples. BEN, sensing that Jeff was about to chuck a knife at him, quickly hurried on with his explanation.

"Besides," he said. "I didn't understand half of it, even after 'reading' it several times." He frowned. "It's a lot about magic, and some kid rescuing some monsters or whatever… sounds like a game to be honest…" BEN suddenly cocked his head to the side as if listening for something.

"Someone's on cleverbot," he muttered. "They want to talk to 'The real BEN Drowned'..." He chuckled evilly.

"Seeya guys later," he said, before turning himself into a group of pixels and travelling through the computer. EJ sighed.

"Makes me wish I was an E-spirit***," he muttered before turning around and consulting the block of code.

"Alright, let's start reading…"

 _~30 minutes later~_

"I still don't get it!" Jeff fumed. EJ sighed; Jeff was marginally smarter than the average human, but he still had his moments where he acted like a complete and total moron.

"The humans sealed the monsters underground a long time ago," LJ repeated tiredly for what was probably the fortieth time. "A human fell down, befriended the prince, accidently poisoned the dad, then ate the poison themselves, let the prince absorb their SOUL or whatever, the prince went to the surface, got killed, several other humans fell down and were killed, then this kid Frisk fell down and managed to free everyone by being a pacifist or whatever." Jeff stared at him blankly. LJ groaned and hit his head against the table; forcefully and repeatedly.

"Oh… oh! Hey, I get it!" Jeff exclaimed suddenly. There was a collective cheer from the two Jack's, who had been here for 30 minutes trying to get the story through Jeff's thick skull. Jeff rolled his eyes at their over exaggerated cheering.

"Shut it you two," he grumbled, observing the story. "BEN's right though, it _is_ a lot like a video game." LJ nodded in agreement, while EJ stood up.

"Not that this hasn't been fun," he said, standing up and walking towards the exit. "But I'm hungry. Seeya guys later." the cannibal exited the room, and Jeff stared at LJ dubiously.

"You've got a kid to go kill, haven't you?" He deadpanned. LJ grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, as Clocky would say, their time is up," he said. "Seeya Jeff." The monochrome clown then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Silence.

Then-

"Well, now I'm bored. Great."

 *****An E-spirit is a spirit that lives and breathes technology, much like BEN. They can turn themselves into pixels and travel through computers. Pretty awesome if you ask me.**

 **Ok, so, I went through and added the entire scene with the Noodles because the original chapter was 500 words excluding the author's note, and I was like: 'Screw this, the prologue was 1400 words, I CAN DO BETTER!'**

 **So then this happened, and now the chapter is 1200 words. YAY.**

 **More things to go over:**

 **Frisk and Chara are non-binary**

 **Frisk uses sign language**

 **Frisk will refer to Chara as 'Miss Genocide' and Chara to Frisk as 'Miss Pacifist' despite their status as non-binary.**

 **Frisk and Chara are 'twins', they're both fifteen**

 **Ok, that's it- wait, no it isn't, I've an inquiry for you guys:**

 **Which Noodle (creepypasta) do you wanna see next? I've already got part of chapter 3 written out though, so the Noodle wont appear till chapter 4, likely. I know I asked you this last chapter, but whatevs.**

 **Ok, now I'm done.**

 **Au Revoir, little biscuits!**


	3. Chapter 3

Remind me to listen to you," Sans said tiredly to Frisk the next morning. They sighed, flopping down in the chair in front of him.

 _You read the stories before going to bed, didn't you?_ they deadpanned. Sans smiled sheepishly.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted. "I have a natural curiosity." Frisk sighed, and poured themselves a cup of coffee.

 _That'll be the death of you one day,_ they signed, just as one of the resident psychopaths walked in.

"Heyo," the red-eyed demon said, stealing Frisk's cup of coffee. The pacifist sighed.

 _Hello Chara,_ they signed tiredly as their twin slid into the seat next to them. Chara nodded at them, then glared at Sans.

"So we're talking about your death, right?" they asked. "How can I be of assistance?" Sans sighed and kneaded his temples.

"We aren't killing anyone, Chara," he said flatly. The demon pouted.

"Dammit," they muttered, taking a swig of their stolen coffee. They immediately spit it out, right all over Sans. "Gah! Frisk, what did you put in this?!" Frisk gave them a deadpan look while simultaneously trying not to laugh at Sans. The skeleton was impressed, honestly, but then again, the kid was a master at pulling off faces that should been impossible to do.

 _Nothing,_ the pacifist signed. _You know I drink my coffee black._ Chara glared at them.

"Screw you, Miss Pacifist," they muttered darkly. Frisk rolled their eyes.

 _The same to you, Miss Genocide,_ they signed, just as Chara caught sight of Sans. The demon burst out laughing.

"Pffft- hahahaha! Good lord Sans, you look- pfft- fricking hilarious!" they gasped. "You should wear coffee more often." Sans sighed, wincing when he felt a trickle of lukewarm coffee run inside his eye socket.

"Well- I'm gonna go wash my eye sockets out," he muttered, standing up from the table. "Frisk, give Chara hell for me, will you?"

Sans didn't wait for a reply, hurrying up the stairs in favor of washing the coffee from his eye sockets. The last thing he needed was for it to dry, the last time it did it took _hours_ to clean out.

Now at the bathroom sink, Sans began the tedious process of cleaning out his eye sockets, cussing every time he managed to poke himself.

"Dammit Chara," he muttered, wringing out the coffee-stained clothe. "You did that on purpose, ya dickhead- GYAH-HAH-HAH-! WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Sans stumbled away from the mirror, 'eyes' locked on the reflection- the one that wasn't his.

A little girl. A dead one, to be precise. One with a bashed-in head, and covered in dirt and blood. Trails of blood made their way down her face, and the very same liquid dripped from her radioactive green eyes in what Sans assumed was her substitute for tears.

Then she vanished. Poof, just like that, she was gone.

Sans stood up, breathing erratically, when he realized something:

That little girl had fit the description of another creepypasta he'd read; one called 'Play With Me Sally.'

Sans felt sick when he realized that if she was real; her origin was too.

That was fucked up, Sans decided. Really, _really_ fucked up.

Having totally forgotten about the now _dry_ coffee in his eye sockets, Sans stumbled down the stairs and plonked down at the table, much to the surprise of the demon and human there.

"You ok?" Chara asked, poking his skull- and none to gently either. Sans waved her away, head in his hands. A flicker worry passed through Frisk's vibrant green eyes.

 _Sans?_ They signed. _You ok? What happened?_ The short skeleton sighed and collapsed against the wall.

"Frisk?" He asked tiredly. "I think I found another creepypasta," he shuddered. "Or rather, she found me." Frisk and Chara stood up, the former looking rather concerned and somewhat frightened, while the latter looked mostly excited about getting to see another killer.

"Who was it?" They asked simultaneously. Sans sighed, and scratched away at some of the drying coffee on his face. He'd get the stuff in his eye sockets later.

"Play With Me Sally," he said shakily. Frisk inhaled sharply, while Chara's evil look faded into pure rage.

"Shit, that story is real?" The demon asked. Sans nodded soundlessly. Chara exhaled.

"Shit…" they mumbled. "Really puts things in perspective, doesn't it?" Sans nodded, sitting down at the table.

The three of them were silent for a while, till Chara spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" They asked. Frisk and Sans stared at them incredulously.

"What?" They chorused. Chara rolled their bloodred eyes.

"What are we gonna do about these 'creepypastas'?" They repeated. Sans stared at them, shocked.

"... Is it just me, or does it sound like your asking to help." Chara rolled their eyes again.

"These pastas seem to be targeting _you_ , Sans," they deadpanned. "I don't want them to kill you." Sans narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Char-"

"I want to kill you myself." Sans sighed, and collapsed further into his chair.

 _There's the Chara we all know and love,_ Frisk signed half-heartedly, just as the Enragement Flower in the living room started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! IM OUT OF GUMMI WORMS OVER HERE! SOMEONE GO GET ME MORE!" Sans rolled his eyes.

"In a minute," he called back to the buttercup. He turned back to the small group, ignoring Flowey, who was screaming profanities in the background.

"So what's our gameplan then?" He asked. Chara grinned deviously.

"We'll set a trap," they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sans rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think that'll stop them?" He asked. "They're _killers_. Surely they have experience with avoiding traps." Chara bit into a block of chocolate.

"You managed to set a trap for me," they pointed out causally. "And it worked. If you can catch me, I'm sure you can catch a couple of human killers." Frisk frowned.

 _Not all of them are humans though,_ they said. _Some of them are ghosts, demons, and other things I don't even want to go into._ Chara rolled their eyes.

"We can deal with that later," they decided. "Let's just focus on setting traps for the human ones, eh?" The fiddled with their necklace.

"Just take it one step at a time."

 _~I'm rather new to this form of writing, but this totally isn't Slendy's mansion~_

"Wait, what do you mean _she's_ coming here?!"

Jeff's angered yell echoed throughout the mansion, and EJ sighed tiredly, kneading his temples.

"Is Jeff _still_ freaking out over the fact that Jane is coming to the mansion?" Sally asked from where she was playing with her Teddy bear, Charlie. EJ absentmindedly brushed a trickle of black tar from his eye socket.

"Yes," he said shortly. "Are you _sure_ he saw you?" Sally sighed.

"Yes." She said for what felt like the fifteen time. "He looked scared shitless." EJ sighed, and BEN floated in through the telly.

"Jeff's still freaking out," he snickered. "It's hilarious, you guys sure you don't wanna watch?" EJ sighed.

"Later, BEN," he said tiredly. BEN frowned and sat cross-legged in midair.

"So who's gonna go after him tonight?" He asked, then paused. "We _are_ going after him, right?" EJ nodded.

"Yes, yes of course we are," he said. "Slender approved the idea. We were thinking of sending either you, or me." BEN shook his head.

"I can't go," he said. "I've plans to mess around with another kid tonight." EJ rolled his eyes(?).

"Alright, I'll go instead," he said. BEN bit his lip, suddenly troubled.

"So how does Jane factor into this?" He asked. "She's gonna find out sooner or later, she's more perceptive then people think." EJ sighed.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it," he muttered. "I honestly don't think she'll be that much of a problem, she's not a proper creepypasta like us and mainly hunts Jeff. I'm pretty sure the skeleton and his family will be safe from her." BEN nodded, watching absentmindedly as Jeff ran down the stairs, a backpack slung over his shoulders. The videogame glitch sighed.

"Leaving so soon Jeff?" He asked. "How long till your back?" Jeff rolled his unblinking eyes.

"I'll be back when Jane is gone," he muttered. "The few times- actually, few thousand- times I run into her drive me nuts already. I don't want to have to deal with her 24/7." BEN rolled his bloodred eyes.

"You'll be back soon enough," he predicted. "You're the most well-known pasta of us all, it won't take very long for someone to recognize you." Jeff scowled- as much as he could with a cut-in smile.

"We'll see, elf boy," he muttered before strolling out the front door. Sally sighed, standing up from where she was hunched over her bear.

"If the police don't get him, the fangirls will," she said. BEN smirked.

"Which one d'you think'll get to him first?" He asked. A thoughtful look dawned on Sally's features.

"The fangirls," she decided. "Most of them are actively looking for him anyways, and the police won't know he's out and about till someone alerts them." BEN nodded, absentmindedly pulling up a block of code and messing around with it. Sally immediately sat down next to him to watch him work, just as Jeff ran back in, with lipstick all over his face, blood on his hoodie, and a disturbed look in his eyes. Eyeless cocked an eyebrow.

"Back so soon Jeff?" He asked. Jeff nodded mutely, and collapsed on the couch next to the cannibal.

"The fangirls are getting worse," he muttered. "I wasn't even gone for five minutes before a horde of them attacked me!" BEN rolled his eyes and vanished the block of code, much to Sally's disappointment.

"So how many of them did you kill?" He asked, referring to the blood the serial killer was currently covered in. Jeff shuddered.

"Only one, but the others went crazy after that, and begged to die at my hand, or go killing with me," he rolled his eyes. "Crazy bitches."

"Should we go on a massacre and kill some of them then?" Sally asked unsteadily. Everyone stared at her. She glared at them.

"What?" She asked. "I have my own fans too, y'know, and I'm not to keen on running into one of them." Jeff shrugged.

"Makes enough sense, I suppose," he agreed. "So what night should we go killing? And who should come with us?" Jack shrugged.

"Whoever wants to, I suppose," he responded. "Jeff, are you still on lock-down mode, or will you be able to come with us?" Jeff snorted, absentmindedly cleaning the blood off his knife with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Please, I wouldn't miss a full-out massacre for the world," he said. "I'll be there. Besides that though," he leaned forward. "When are we going out after the skeleton?" EJ and BEN exchanged glances.

"BEN and I were just talking about that, actually," the cannibal said. "We've decided that I'll go, since BEN is busy with a different kid." The videogame glitch nodded. Jeff pouted.

"Why can't _I_ go?" He asked. "And why would BEN get to go?" EJ sighed.

"You promised you'd leave him alone Jeff," he said. Jeff frowned.

"So?" He asked. EJ gave him an eyeless glare.

"Don't be the guy that breaks your word, Jeff," the cannibal said. "Those guys are worse then Zalgo." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine," he said, absentmindedly tossing his knife up and then catching it. "But why would BEN get to go?" Eyeless sighed.

"You really didn't do your homework, did you Jeff?" He asked tiredly. "BEN could drive the Skeleton family insane without killing them." BEN nodded.

"I'm pretty good at manipulating people," he agreed. Jeff flipped him the finger.

"From behind a computer screen," he said. "You're probably one of the least persuasive people I know." BEN scowled and pulled up his block of code again, messed around with a few digits, then put it away.

"I just disabled the wifi in your room," he deadpanned. "And set your internet history to veiwed to the entire Underealm in 5 hours." A wave of panic crashed down Jeff's face.

"What- no, BEN, you can't!" The videogame glitch grinned.

"I just did."

"Undo it!"

"No."

"Undo it!"

"My answer remains the same."

"UNDO IT LINK OR SO HELP ME I WILL HURT YOU!"

"I have half a mind to broadcast it sooner because you called me Link."

"10."

"Saying numbers won't do anything."

"9."

"..."

"8."

"... Are you…?"

"4."

"Hey, you skipped some!"

"3."

"Run, BEN."

"2."

"Yeah, just run BEN."

"1."

"Ok, yeah I'm going- JEFF STOP CHASING ME- JESUS, WHY ARE YOU PULLING A _KNIFE_ ON ME?"

 **Ah, our internet history. The one thing we fear most, and will do anything to protect.**

 **Ok, but can we just take a moment to appricate the fact that I actually updated a week after the last update?! I've actually got an update schedule for once!**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, you just witnessed a moment in history: Kjm126316 actually developed an update schedule.**

…

 **I can tell none of you are as enthused about this as I am.**

 ***Sigh* it's important to me, ok?**

 **Ok, moving on, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am legitimately surprised that so many people have reviewed so far, since creepypasta is basically a dead fandom.**

 **A cookie for you: ? (::)**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sans felt that something wasn't right- which worried him.

His sense of _'oh shit something's not right'_ was usually _spot on._

It's usually what told him whether or not Frisk was gonna pull a pacifist, or if Chara was gonna take the reins and do a genocide.

So for it to be ringing now…

Well, Sans was just happy he and the twins (Frisk and Chara) had set the traps tonight- two in everybody's rooms.

The skeleton felt a pang of guilt run through him when he realized- more like remembered- that none of them had told Papyrus and Toriel what was going on- they were completely unaware of that danger that could strike any moment.

He'd _wanted_ to tell them, of course, but between planning the traps, Toriel's school, and Papyrus' cooking lessons there hadn't been any time.

He'd tell them about that in the morning, he decided. Papyrus and Toriel were both very strong, even if the former was hesitant to use his powers to the fullest.

Sans sighed, knowing full well that if Papyrus didn't go full blaze of glory on one of the 'creepypastas', there's a very big chance that he won't survive. Skeletons are admittedly more resilient than humans and other fleshy monsters (having a lack flesh and less areas to hit probably helped with that) but even they can only take so much.

Plus, if Papyrus' karmatic retribution didn't kick in…

Well.

He'd be sure so to beat the crap out of the attacker before he can kill his brother.

A sudden _CRASH!_ from next door shook Sans out of his musings, and he immediately jumped up, figurative heart thumping loudly in his ribcage.

Ok, so they were here, and it sounds like they were targeting Papyrus, or had at least chosen Papyrus' room to get into the house.

Wonderful.

Now more awake, (Sans didn't want to try teleporting while he was half-asleep- it was risky at the best of times, but if you're half asleep, there's a very big chance that you can shatter yourself across dimensions- and the last time that happened to Sans, a bunch of different AU's formed***) Sans ran out of his room and immediately ran right into the adjacent wall.

Oops. Guess he wasn't as awake as he thought he was.

Whatever. It didn't really matter, Sans thought as he hastily climbed to his feet and ran to his brothers room. A (slightly) concussed head was noting in the face of a pile of dust.

This was around the time the door was blasted off it's hinges.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUU-"

The door crashed against the wall, immediately breaking into a million pieces, and leaving a person decked out in a blue mask and all black in it's wake.

Sans turned back to the doorway, not surprised at all to see his brother in the doorframe, hand outstretched and surrounded in a blue aura.

Blue magic.

"SANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Papyrus fumed. "I JUST WOKE UP TO FIND THIS HUMAN TRYING TO TAKE MY NON-EXISTENT KIDNEYS!" Sans looked at the human pinned against the wall.

"How do you know he wanted your kidneys?"

"HE TOLD ME!"

"... And why did he tell you?"

"I ASKED HIM!" Sans sighed and turned back to the (presumed) cannibal.

"Which one are you?" he asked. The cannibal shrugged.

"Just call me Jack," he instructed, right as a shadow fell over the three of them. They all looked up, only to come face to face with-

"HELLO LADY TORIEL!"

"Hi… goat-thing..."

"Heh… hey Tori…" the former queen glowered at them.

" _What_ ," both skeletons cowered in fear, while Jack watched the scene in front of him with amused eyes. "Is going on here?" Sans twisted his phalanges together **(those are finger bones.)**

"Well, um-"

"*Yawn* what is going on here?"

Four heads whipped around to look at who had spoken.

Chara and Frisk were sleepily walking down the hall, Flowey clutched tightly in the latter's hands. Sans smiled meekly.

They were in deep shit now.

"H-h-h-h-hey, who's that?" Chara asked, failing to stifle a huge yawn. A spark ignited in their crimson eyes. "Hey, is that one of the creepypastas?" Toriel's eyes narrowed. A sense of _oh shit_ ran up Sans' spine.

"Creepypastas?" She repeated; Chara paid no heed to her.

"Did the trap work?" They asked, excitement beginning to light up their tone. "Did we catch one of them?" The demon continued their excited ramble, ignoring Sans, who was making a slashing movement across his cervical vertebrae, **(neck bones)** every fiber of his being clearly screaming _'SHUT UP!'_

Chara didn't get the message, not in time at least.

"Creepypastas? Traps? Alright, family meeting, right now," Toriel demanded, spinning on her heel and walking away from the small group, beckoning for the others to follow. They all did so, paying no heed to poor Jack, who was currently trapped under a pile of rubble.

"Alright, I'll just stay here then," he called, irritation laced through and through his tone. Sans sighed and snapped his fingers, left eye lit up a brilliant cyan.

The cannibal immediately shot to the ceiling, slamming against the drywall with a cry of pain. Sans gave him a lazy grin.

"Oops," he said. "Sorry, hope I didn't break a bon- hey!" Toriel paid no heed to the small skeleton as she dragged him along by the back of his shirt; as a result Jack was dragged along the ceiling.

"Can I-*smack* Can you- *smack* STOP ALRE- *SMACK!" Sans grinned up at the creepypasta he was currently dragging across the ceiling; every time he tried to speak up, the skeleton slammed his head against the ceiling.

"Sans, stop it," Toriel scolded him. "Don't give him a concussion." Sans pouted.

"Aww, but Tori, he tried to eat Papyrus," he griped. "Can I hit him a few times more?" Toriel stole a glance up at the cannibal; he shot her what Sans assumed was a pleading look.

"Fine, just a few," she agreed, much to the dismay of the poor bloke pinned against the ceiling. Sans grinned, left eye lighting up so much he swore he could feel heat emitting from it.

"Thanks Tori," he said, gently bringing his arm down till the cannibal was suspended in midair. He paused for a moment, before violently jerking his arm up; the bloke went flying, through the ceiling and (Sans assumed) the roof.

"Don't-hurt-my-brother!" Sans enunciated each word by slamming the bloke against the floor. At this point, he'd be lucky if all he received was a concussion; it looked like he'd be in dire need of a hospital soon.

"Sans, that's enough!" Toriel snapped, forcefully stopping the shorter skeleton from swinging his arm around like his life depended on it. Sans sighed and complied with her request, saving Jack from any future harm.

"Be happy Toriel is here," he growled. "If I'd had my way, you'd be a grease spot." The cannibal meekly raised his hand from where he was lying facedown on the floor.

"Duly noted," he mumbled, clutching his head. Papyrus sighed and grabbed ahold of Jack's SOUL before Sans could decide he wasn't done with him and throw him around the room again.

"COME ALONG, HUMAN!" he said, dragging the cannibal through the air with much less force than Sans had. "YOU CAN COME WITH US- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SOUL?!" Sans knit his eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean, Pappy?" Papyrus brought Jack's SOUL into the light.

"IT'S COVERED IN… BLACK STUFF..." Papyrus trailed off, watching intently as a drip of said black goop fell of Jack's SOUL and splattered against the floor. Sans narrowed his eyesockets.

"Funny, Jeff's SOUL had something wrong with it too," he muttered. Jack glared at him, evidently insulted.

"There is nothing wrong with this thing," he said. "So what if it leaks tar? That's perfectly normal with me." Sans raised his eyebrows.

"How is leaking tar normal?" he asked. Jack flinched.

"It just is, ok?" he growled. "drOp iT." Sans masked his surprise at hearing Jack talk with a demonic tone pretty well, unconsciously noting that he sounded a lot like Flowey when he did.

"ALL RIGHT, COME ALONG EVERYONE, LADY TORIEL IS STARTING TO SCARE ME," Papyrus spoke up, drawing attention to Toriel who currently looked like she was trying to burn a hole through the wall with her eyes. She flushed.

"Yes, Papyrus is correct, come along." Toriel started walking through the hall again; the others following her.

The septet **(group of 7 XD)** made their way into the kitchen, and Papyrus proceeded to gently pin Jack against the wall.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" He commanded. Jack gave the impression of rolling his eyes, muttering a small "Do I really have a choice?" under his breath. Sans gave him an icy glare, freezing **(I am so sorry, pun unintended)** when he heard Toriel clear her throat from behind him.

He winced and slowly turned around, much like someone does in a horror movie when they _know_ the killer is behind them.

"Sans." Toriel's voice was like ice. "What is going on?" Sans gulped and stole a glance at the killer strapped the the chair. The bloke simply gave him a smug look in return, seeming to say " _You're screwed, and I find that hilarious."_

Sans really wanted to throw him around the room again.

"Well, you remember stab-happy Jeff, right?" He asked, unsure. Toriel's eyes narrowed.

"How could I forget?" She drawled. "You nearly bled out because of him." Sans nervously bit on the tips of his phalanges, much like someone who'd bite their nails.

"Yes- turns out he's a… special case," Sans wasn't really sure how to explain this to Toriel- hell, he didn't really understand it himself.

"How is he 'special'?" Toriel asked. "And how does this relate to this trap Chara talked about?" Sans sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, when the psychopathic flower spoke up.

"Turns out Mr. Smiley Psycho is a creepypasta, an internet horror story brought to life. There are others like him, and they're targeting Sans for whatever reason. He's already had an encounter with three of them, if you include Mr. Eyeless over here," the guy in the blue mask jerked. Flowey glared at him.

"Don't look so surprised; I read your origin," Flowey's features softened. "I'm sorry." Everyone was shocked. Was _Flowey_ apologising?

"- so Frisk, Sans, and Chara set a trap for them," Flowey finished up his rant. "The end." Everyone stared at him incredulously. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"whAt?" He hissed. Sans broke the silence.

"Ok, a) why did you apologize? You never apologize. And b), how did you know about our plan?" Flowey snorted.

"I'm surprised those two don't know about the shit that's been going on," he gestured at Papyrus and Toriel. "You guys aren't exactly quiet when discussing your plans." Sans, Chara, and Frisk flushed. Flowey sighed.

"And I apologized because I felt sorry for him," he said. "You guys didn't read his origin; if you had you'd be saying sorry too." Frisk raised their hands.

 _What his story?_ They asked. Flowey bit his lip.

"If Eyeless wasn't here, I'd tell you," he said. "But it's his story." Chara knit their eyebrows.

"Why do you keep calling him Eyeless?" Flowey gave them a twisted smile.

"Because he is." Chara raised their eyebrows and looked over at the cannibal as if trying to see past his blue mask.

"He _looks_ like he could be eyeless," they said slowly. The cannibal snorted.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Really does wonders for my self-esteem." Chara rolled their eyes.

"Oh cry me a river," they said, then paused. "Actually don't. I wouldnt appreciate a tar river." Sans knit his eyebrows.

"Why would it be a tar river?" he asked, silently glad for the change of topic. Anything to keep Toriel off his case about not telling her and papyrus about the murders.

Speaking of murderers, Chara and Flowey both gave him wry smiles.

"Perhaps we should invest in a pair of eyes for you, Sans," Chara said sweetly. "Or at the very least a pair of glasses." Flowey nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, you sure you don't need your eye sockets checked?" he asked snidely. "You're missing the obvious." Sans struggled to keep his left eye from igniting; the last thing he needed was for those two to realize how much they were pissing him off.

"Just tell me what I'm missing here," he said tiredly. "It's-" he stole a glance at the alarm clock. It read 1:39 a.m. "- to early for this bull." Chara sighed.

"You're no fun," they pouted, then sobered up. "Eyeless cries black tar." Flowey nodded vigorously.

"And it constantly leaks out of his eye sockets too," he added. "Must be annoying, eh?" this last question was directed at Eyeless. He shrugged.

"Meh, you get used to it," he admitted. Sans sighed and kneaded his temples.

"Is this gonna be the same deal as last time?" he asked tiredly. "I kill you, the others kill me?" Eyeless shrugged.

"More or less," he said. "It's more likely that one of them would try to drive you insane first though." Sans nodded, the inside of his mouth going dry(er).

"Joy," he said sarcastically. "More torture." A shadow crossed over Jack's face.

"Trust me, this isn't torture," he said. "There are far worse things than what you'll have to put up with in the future," he cracked a grin. "Smiley Trashbag." Sans' jaw dropped, Flowey howled with laughter.

"I like this guy!" he wheezed. "Let's not kill him, eh?" He stopped laughing suddenly. Everyone was a little disturbed at the sudden change in emotions.

"Wait," he said slowly. "How did you know that's my nickname for Sans?" Jack gave the impression of smiling creepily.

"Well," he said, shifting around slightly. "I always stalk my victims before I kill them. I picked up a few things, nicknames, habits, _night terrors._ " He gave a pointed glare at Sans, who flushed cyan. Toriel gave him a concerned stare.

"Sans? You're not still having nightmares, are you?" she asked, worry evident in her tone. Sans shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said, which was a lie. He had _terrible_ nightmares/night terrors about the genocide run, but Toriel didn't need to know that.

Eyeless clearly thought otherwise.

"Lies," he said carelessly. "You should have heard him screaming- " _No, no, not Papyrus! Why'd you have to kill him?"_ " he grinned sadistically.

"It was pitiful, actually," he said. "He blames himself for his brother's death, and sometimes has nightmares where he'd beg for someone to kill him, but they'd refuse, and let him live in torment over, and over-"

"SHUT UP!" Sans shrieked, flinging an arm outward, overriding his brothers magic and slamming Jack into the wall. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THAT! _SHUT UP!_ " Sans proceeded to throw Jack around the room like a ragdoll, to caught up in his emotions to care.

This wasn't fair! He'd been doing such a good job of hiding his well-being from the others lately. They were convinced he was on the road to recovery, and had finally stopped sending him to the therapy sessions!

Now all his hard work had been undone becuase of a stupid, cannabalistic, dickhead.

"BROTHER, STOP!" Someone grabbed him and held him still; Sans fought against them with everything he was worth.

"LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" he snarled, still trying to beat the shit out of Jack. "LEMME KILL THE FUCKER!" The person holding him tightened their grip- Sans simply realized it was his own brother.

"SANS STOP!" Papyrus pleaded. "IF YOU KILL HIM, THE OTHERS WILL KILL YOU!" Sans was tempted to answer with ' _I don't care!'_ but decided against it, he'd regret it in the morning.

"Fine," he muttered, going limp in Papyrus' arms. "Fine." Papyrus sighed and gently pushed Sans back into his seat.

Everyone was silent.

Then-

"Sans, why didn't you tell us you were still having nightmares?" Sans sighed, but said nothing, keeping his head down.

"Sans?" The skeleton sighed and raised his head, revealing empty eye sockets.

"It's to late for this," he said flatly, standing up from the table and walking away. "I'm going to bed." Sans ignored the other's pleads for him to stay and talk, he just climbed the stairs.

Once he was sure he was out of sight, however, he teleported- back to Snodin, in his old house, on top of his bed.

Sans sighed and rolled over, blinking away the cyan tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't fair, he thought numbly. He'd been trying so hard to make life work for everyone while keeping up a strong front, and now if was all for naught.

As sleep started closing in on the small skeleton, he briefly wondered what they'd do once they realized he wasn't in his bed on the surface. He wondered if he should go back and leave a note or something, but then realized that Papyrus would probably guess that he'd go back to Snodin; it's where he goes when he's upset.

With this as his final thought, Sans fell asleep.

It was only when he woke up the next day that he realized that during the commotion, Jack had slipped away.

 *****When Sans accidentally shattered himself across dimensions, the little bits of his SOUL formed all the other AU's, like Underfell, Underswap, ect, ect. It was thanks to an unstable reset (Frisk got into a place that they shouldn't have been able to and reset from there) that the world glitched and Sans was brought back to life. (And no, I will not be including other AU's. No.)**

 **AHHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THE FIRST TIME GOT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE PLUS I WAS CRIPPLED WITH WRITER'S BLOCK THAT'S SUSPICIOUSLY ABSENT TODAY AAAAAA.**

 **But yes, there we go, chapter 4. Yay.**

 ***Sigh* in all honesty though, I am really sorry about updating late. Because I don't really have an idea of where this story is** _ **really**_ **going (I mean, I've a few ideas, but they're very minuscule) I get hit with writer's block a lot. So don't be surprised if I'm a few days late updating.**

 **In other words, thank you to** _ **Firebird**_ **for reminding me about the trap Sans, Frisk, and Chara set. Would you believe me if I told you I'd forgotten about it?**

 **Also, this is completely unrelated to the chapter, but those of you (if there are any) who read** _ **Flowey Was Alone**_ **will remember that midway through writing it my laptop broke, and I resorted to writing the chapters on my phone, which caused the rest of the story to have numerous typos and such.**

 **Well, I got a tablet and keyboard for Christmas, and I'm writing this chapter on that, AND THERE ARE MORE SPELLING ERRORS THEN WHEN I WRITE ON MY PHONE WTF WHYYYYY?**

 **Au revior, little biscuits!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were tense for both households, to say the least.

When Toriel woke up and found that Sans wasn't in his bed, she freaked the fuck out, and woke up Frisk and Chara (she decided to let Papyrus sleep- he was rather torn up about last night).

The little trio searched endlessly, but weren't able to find the elder skeleton brother. After a serious and heated debate on whether or not to call the police, ("He's not a dog, mom!) they decided to wait and see if he'd come back.

It wasn't like Sans dissapearing was anything new, they reasoned. He's disappeared plenty of times before and has always come back, but the criticisms were different.

Vastly different.

So of course when Papyrus finally woke up ("WHAT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS SLEPT PAST 8:00? THE DAY HAS BEEN WASTED, NYOO HOO HOO!") and told them that Sans had probably disappeared into Snodin.

The others had immediately wanted to go get him, but Papyrus told them it was better to let him come back on his own merits- he'd feel less trapped that way.

The next issue was therapy.

Sans needed it, obviously, no matter how much he'd protest otherwise. It wasn't natural to wake up screaming night after night, flashes of the genocide run going through one's eye… sockets.

So Sans would go to therapy, they reasoned. The problem would be how to get them there.

Sans was stubborn, no doubt about it. If he didn't want to do it, he wouldn't. And while it was kind of funny (like when they tried to get him to eat something other than catsup for breakfast and he made a conscious effort to eat it more than he already did) most of the time it was annoying.

They decided they'd deal with it later, when Sans was back. After all, you don't make plans concerning Sans when said skeleton isn't there.

They learned that the hard way.

Meanwhile, over at the creepypasta mansion, things were in an uproar.

For starters, Jane was back, which meant she and Jeff were at each other's throats 24/7. Slender had to issue a restraining order on the two of them to stop any more blood from being shed.

Secondly, EJ had a concussion- which wasn't surprising, really, considering how often Sans had slammed his head into the wall.

This had caused a problem in itself, however, considering how much the other Noodles cared for their friends. (They'd never admit it out loud though- they had an image to uphold.)

This didn't stop several Noodles trying to sneak out and kill the skeleton family in revenge for what they'd done to EJ, however. Slender had stopped them though, claiming he wanted to mess around with the family before killing them.

Right now however, they were holding a meeting to see which Noodle would go and terrorize Sans' family.

"Why is it always me who has to do everything?" The resident videogame glitch complained. Slender kneaded his temples.

" _Because these… monsters, for lack of a better term, have proven to be more hardy and quick-tempered than we initially thought they were," Slender said, frustration dropping from every syllable. "We underestimated them, and as a result, Jack got hurt."_ Said cannibal flushed from where he was sitting down on the couch.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, trying to sit up. He immediately paled. "Ok, not fine, not fine, the world is spinning." Slender rolled his figurative eyes.

"Ok, that's great and all, but why do I have to go?" BEN asked. "Am I just that expendable?" Slendyman seriously looked like he was considering throwing the videogame glitch out the window.

" _Use your brain BEN, I know you have one,"_ he said through gritted teeth. ( **how that works, I have no idea)** " _You're an E-spirit. You're already dead, so they can't kill you-"_

"-thanks for reminding me-"

 _"-you can escape through electronics if need be_ -"

"-only if I'm touching them-"

" _AND-"_ Several Noodles flinched. _"You can fly."_ BEN raised an eyebrow.

"I can turn myself into pixels too, your point is?" Slender turned an icy glare on BEN.

" _You are easily one of the strongest Noodles here,_ " he hissed. " _You have the most powers at your disposal. USE THEM."_ BEN glared at him.

"Alright alright," he said. Slender looked relieved that he finally had the Link look-alike's cooperation. "Yeesh. When d'you want me to go?" Slendy stole a glance at the calendar on the wall.

" _Let's see…_ " he muttered. " _You can go… a week from Thursday."_ BEN quickly did the math in his head.

"Aww, are you kidding me?" He groaned. "I'm participating in a gaming tournament that day. Can we resche- GAH!" BEN's quick thinking (and the fact that he naturally glitched into code when surprised) was what saved him from having a black eye.

Slenderman had finally lost his patience and thrown a book at BEN.

" _wE aRE noT REscHeDULinG!"_ he hissed. " _yOu wILL go TWo wEeKS frOm Now whEThEr You LiKe iT or NoT!"_ BEN regarded Slender fearfully for a few minutes before remembering he had an image to uphold and quickly regained his laid-back attitude, though the way his form glitched every so often indicated that it was all an act.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he muttered. "I'll go, ok?" BEN didn't wait for a response, he simply turned himself into a group of pixels and glitched through the wall and into a computer somewhere.

Everyone was silent for a moment, till Slender spoke up.

 _"Toby_." Said proxy straightened up.

"Y-yes?"

" _Go take Smiledog for a walk."_

"D-didn't Jeff *tic* take h-him earlier?"

" _Yes. Now go."_

"Ok…?"

The twitchy proxy knew better than to question Soldner. If you did, usually it would end up with a bruised noggin and finding yourself in Slenderman's forest for the night.

Sadly Toby speaks from experience.

"Sm-smile?" Toby called out hesitantly. "Wh-where *tic* are y-you?" A sudden barking from behind the 17 year-old alerted him of the dog's presence, and he quickly jumped to the side to avoid having Smile barrel into him.

"H-hey Smile," he greeted the dog, trying not to let his overall dislike of the dog seep into his tone. Toby never really liked dogs from the beginning, but after a rough encounter with Smile (Long story- it involved Toby being smashed into the wall and nearly dying of blood loss because he couldn't feel the cut on the back of his head) his hate for canines had only grown.

"Al-alright, let's go already," Toby muttered, clipping a leash on Smile. The demonic dog growled at him. Toby rolled his eyes.

"It's for ap-ap-appearances, *tic* ya f-f-fuckin' id-idiot," he said crossly, tugging lightly on the leash. "C-c'mon." Smile gave Toby another hateful glare, but did as the proxy asked and trotted out of the house, Toby in tow.

The two creepypasta walked through Slender's forest for a bit (Toby didn't want to attempt to teleport*** both him and Smile to the park- it was difficult enough to teleport one person alongside him, let alone an animal. Plus, he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it the entire way.) When Toby realized something.

He'd forgotten his paper mask at the mansion.

It was a standard protocol. All creepypasta who have features unique to them have to cover them up when they go in public so they aren't recognized. (Killings don't count.)

Toby didn't need to wear much, just a paper mask to cover up the gash cut into his left cheek (he'd have to ask Slender how he got that, his memory was fuzzy at best) but it was crucial, the ever-present wound was something people recognized him by.

It was a bit like one of his trademarks, sad as that is.

"Sm-Smile, w-w-w-we have to g-g-go *tic* b-back," Toby said, pulling on Smile's leash. "I-I *tic* for-forgot my m-mask- HEY!" Toby was cut off when Smile ripped the leash out of Toby's hands and ran full speed ahead, the seventeen year-old only hesitating half a second before tearing off after the mutt with just as much speed.

"SM-SMILE G-G-GET *TIC* B-BACK HERE Y-Y-Y-YOU LITTLE SH-SHIT!" Toby screamed. This was bad, really really bad. Not only would Jeff kill him if Smile got hurt, but if he was found by the humans…

Well. It's not difficult to put two and two together, is it? Demonic dog with unmatched speed, surely there must be a psycho killer chasing after it.

Toby really hated his life sometimes.

"Gotcha!" the proxy barreled into Smile, grabbing ahold of his leash again before he could run off. "Wh-what the f-f-f-fuck were y-y-y-you *tic* d-doing, eh? R-running off like that, Jesus it's a *tic* wonder n-n-nobody saw y-you-"

"Tori, for the last time, I don't need therapy." Toby fell silent. Shit, someone was here.

"Yes you do Sans, it's not normal to wake up screaming," Sans, Sans, where did he know that name?

"But this can't really be helped. Nobody else knows what it's like."

"I do."

"No offense, Enragement Flower, but I'd rather not have a psycho flower as my therapist."

"Now how could I take offense to that?"

"Thanks for understanding."

"*Sigh* we're getting off topic… Sans, will you please try the therapy?"

"I tried it before, it didn't do jackshit."

"That's because you teleported away before you got to the meetings. Don't gimme that look, you know I'm right."

"Sans, is this true?"

"No comment."

"PLEASE BROTHER, GO TO THE THERAPY. THE BAGS UNDER YOUR EYE SOCKETS ARE GETTING DARKER EVERY DAY." Silence. Toby briefly wondered what was going on, till more people started talking.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go to the therapy."

The group continued talking, and eventually they were out of hearing range. Toby quietly backed away from the threshold of trees, mulling over what hed just heard.

So Sans was going to therapy then? Hmm, interesting, interesting. He clearly didn't want to, but also clearly needed to.

Toby grinned to himself. He had a feeling this news would be valuable to the Slenderman. He admittedly had no idea what he would do with it (torture and manipulation werent really his style, he was more of a 'hack-you-to-bits' kinda guy) but he was sure it would be good.

"W-w-w-well Smile, you b-b-being *tic* a l-little shit actually p-p-paid off for once," Toby said as he began walking back to the mansion. "W-w-well done." Smile barked and gave him a smug smile. Toby rolled his eyes.

"D-d-don't get c-cocky. I-I *tic* st-still hate you."

* ****A proxy that has stayed with the Slenderman for an extended period of time will pick up some of his abilities, such as teleporting.**

 **Omigod, I am so sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter, but I had a SERIOUS case of writer's block with, which is why this is late being uploaded. But I honestly cannot take credit for half of the things that happened in this chapter, 'cause my mum came up with them.**

 **Yes, you heard me correctly. My mother helped me get over writer's block for a creepypasta and Undertale story. And she gave me ideas.**

 **My mom is so cool.**

 **But, I feel I should tell you guys to expect more slow updates because I get hit with writer's block a lot and generally like to procrastinate. Sorry.**

 **Also, how would you guys feel about characters like Nina being involved? I know she's a bit of a Mary Sue, but I love writing her in scenarios with Jeff and making her act like a total yandere. It's fun. (She wouldn't be like a carbon-copy of Jeff either. She'd have her own personality.)**

 **Plus, I need more characters to work with. (If you have a creepypasta you want in the story, write a review suggesting them, if you want.)**

 **Also Masky and Hoodie will be incorporated into this story sooner or later. I know they're not considered proper creepypasta, but I like them, so they're gonna be in the story, capiche?**

 **Also- what's the plural of creepypasta?**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	6. Chapter 6

BEN sighed, staring at his monitor with something akin to boredom and resignation playing in his bloodred eyes.

Today was the day he was supposed to go torment the skelefamily.

Don't get him wrong, normally he'd be thrilled to go torment someone with as much emotional baggage as Sans, but he was really looking forward to that gaming tournament.

It would've been amazing, he fantasized. He had the perfect chance to try something new: driving a person insane while they were competing against each other.

The whole process had been carefully thought out, each possibility carefully calculated and given equal amounts of thought- then Slender had to do ruin it all by telling him he had to drive someone else insane.

BEN's eyes flared a bright red in annoyance. This was partly the skeleton's fault too, he reminded himself. For getting involved with the creepypasta.

The reminder that he could take his anger out on someone who sort of deserved it both calmed him and gave him immense satisfaction.

"Whoever said violence was never the answer?" He mumbled to himself. "Violence is always the answer. It's helped me outs lots of times before."

"Taking your misplaced anger out on innocent people is never the answer, BEN." the videogame glitch sighed and rotated on the spot, coming face-to-face with Jeff's nemesis, Jane.

"Hullo Jane," he greeted her dully. "Still clinging to that hypocritical behavior, eh?" Jane bristled at the insult.

"They weren't innocent," she growled. "They supported him- and anyone who does that has a chance to become like him." BEN snorted.

"Call it as you will Dollface, it's still murder," he said casually, floating up and onto his back. Jane's eyes flashed.

"Justified murder," she insisted. "And don't call me Dollface." BEN rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said dully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go," Jane rolled her eyes as BEN dove into his monitor, turning into a group of pixels mid-jump.

"Fucking videogame glitches," she muttered, turning around and walking out of his room.

~Timeskip to wherever dafuq BEN goes when he does his E-spirit thing~

Now in a fully pixelated form, BEN flew through the internet at breakneck speeds, already knowing the way.

Hey, if you spent almost all your time in the internet, you'd know your way around too. Don't judge.

BEN stopped outside what looked like a heavily pixelated and glitched wormhole, condensing into a semi-solid form and smiling.

"So this is it," his voice, already sounding mechanicalized and glitched, was lost in the whirlwind known as the internet. "Hope you like mind games, skeleton. Though in all honestly," he shrugged. "This is your fault." He scowled, entering the portal.

"I was really looking forward to that fucking tournament."

BEN popped into the computer, cringing when he realized how laggy it was.

Great. Now his powers would lag too, until he could relocate.

Whatever, that didn't matter.

He had work to do.

It wasn't very difficult to hack into the inner mechanisms of the computer, he thought dully as he pulled up the cleverbot window. Kinda boring, if he was completely honest.

Whatever. It would all be worth it in the end.

Hopefully.

BEN sighed, settling down. Now, the waiting game began.

He didn't have to wait long, however, as someone walked into the room not five minutes later.

He scowled when he saw them.

Light brown hair, heart-locket necklace, green and yellow striped sweater… not the skeleton.

Great. Just great.

Although on second thought… they did look rather interesting. An evil grin pulled at BEN's lips.

He could have fun playing with this one.

They looked around the room, eyes locking on the computer, more specifically the cleverbot. BEN raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw their eyes.

Red pupils, black sclera. Just like him, but without the bloody tears.

BEN immediately thought they must be a creepypasta, then immediately dismissed the idea. He knew virtually everyone in the Underrealm, and he'd never seen them before today.

Plus, they were working against Slendy and the others, trying to bring them to 'justice' or whatever.

Pffft. Justice. The one thing that doesn't exist in the Underealm.

Besides, they didn't really have a creepypasta 'air' to them, if he was being completely honest. If anything, they seemed more like a monster.

No, not a monster.

Demon.

BEN nodded. A demon, yes, that's what they must be. Obviously not of the Zalgo/creepypasta variety, but of the… monster… type.

BEN mentally shook his head at the analogy, trying to come up with something better, but nothing came to him.

BEN was so absorbed in his inner musings, he nearly fell over from shock and surprise when a please talk ding! sounded throughout the area, and words glitched into the air in front of him.

The demon was talking to him.

A full out evil grin worked it's way onto his face. Either this demon was extremely stupid, or extremely curious. He had no doubt in his mind that they had an inkling as to what this meant.

Yet they decided to talk to him anyways.

Interesting.

BEN chuckled evilly, and pulled up his own technological keyboard. Humans, demons, they all hold one fatal flaw:

Curiosity. Sooner or later, it would be the death of them.

Now, in all honestly, Chara was not expecting to see cleverbot pulled up on the computer when they went back up to their room.

They stopped short at the threshold, staring at the screen.

"Flowey?" They raised their voice. "Did you mess with my computer?"

"WHY WOULD I TOUCH THAT PIECE OF JUNK? I DON'T HAVE THUMBS YOU IDIOT!"

Chara rolled their eyes, briefly wondering if Sans had messed with their computer before deciding against it- he'd been in therapy all day.

Toriel never touched either twin's computer, and Papyrus was cooking up dinner (read: disaster) downstairs.

Frisk… Chara actually had no idea where their twin was, but they doubted the chocolate-haired fifteen year old would mess with their computer.

So, in short, none of their family could had touched their computer.

That meant that nobody could have pulled up the cleverbot, which meant…

Chara swallowed. Call it paranoia, but they were pretty sure a creepypasta had hacked their computer.

They made their way into their room, running through the list of technological creepypastas they knew of and dealt with cleverbot. Only one came to mind:

BEN Drowned.

They repressed a shudder. Great, exactly what they needed. E-spirits. And not just any E-spirit, BEN Drowned of all people.

Chara had done their research on the Link look-alike, and knew what he was capable of. They weren't sure how good he was with knives or any other short range weapon, but they knew he specialized in mind-fuckery.

So for him to be visiting…

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Chara ran through a list of solutions to this new problem while they sat down at their computer. It was crucial they get BEN out of here ASAP, as from what they'd read, the longer he stays, the more control over you he gets.

Whatever. They could cross that bridge when they get to it- right now they had to deter BEN before he could start fucking around with their minds and make them succumb to their own paranoia.

Maintaining the upper hand was key.

Priorities set straight, Chara quickly turned their attention to the screen, reading what BEN had said to them:

 **How are you?**

Chara rolled their eyes. Either BEN was playing dumb and was pretending he wasn't here, or he just hadn't taken over yet.

Either way, they intended to call him out.

Fingers hesitating for a nanosecond over the keyboard, they quickly set to work with typing a message, then hit enter.

 **I know you're there, BEN. Stop playing dumb**.

They sat back in their chair, waiting for a reply.

They didn't have to wait long.

 **How'd you know it was me?**

They rolled their eyes. Just how much of an idiot did this guy take them for?

 **I did my research. What do you want?**

 **Well, this is no fun. Why should I answer**? Chara resisted the urge to hit their head against the table. It seemed BEN had a special ability to annoy, as nobody ever got the demon this worked up in this short amount of time as he did.

 **Because I'm getting impatient, and people get hurt when that happened.**

 **Oh, I'm so scared. A low-level demon vs an E-spirit. I wonder who'll win.** Chara gnashed their teeth together, and started typing again with renewed vigor.

 **Firstly, how'd you know I was a demon? And secondly, I ain't no low-level demon**. Chara swore they could hear someone laughing.

 **Your eyes,** they read. **They're the same as mine, as well as some other demons. Plus, you just have that demon 'aura' around** **you**. Chara rolled their eyes.

 **I don't have time for smalltalk** , they said. **What do you want?**

 **A little entertainment. I missed out on a gaming tournament for this shit**. Chara knit their eyebrows.

Do I even want to know? They wondered briefly, before deciding against it.

Cleverbot suddenly pinged, and Chara looked down, realizing BEN had hacked the game so he could keep taking.

 **Go get Sans for me.** Chara scowled.

 **I can't- he's off at therapy**.

 **Figures**. Chara sighed, slightly disappointed with the lack of... Creepypasta-ness. One would think that talking to BEN Drowned would be more exciting.

An evil grin split their face. They had nothing to lose, right?

Why not provoke the E-spirit a bit? Get a reaction? Chara was well aware that this was probably a bad idea, but curiosity had always been their downfall.

How far could they push BEN before he snapped?

 **I wouldn't have gotten him for you anyways** , they typed. BEN immediately responded.

Why? Chara grinned.

 **Because I didn't want to. Simple as that.**

 **I would've made you go get him.** Chara raised their eyebrows.

 **How**? They asked.

 **I have my methods**. Chara was interested in the conversation again. Screw provoking BEN, talking about torture methods were just as fun.

 **Such as? Do enlighten me, I'm ever so curious**. BEN gave the impression of grinning evilly.

 **Well, I can't tell you everything, obviously, that'll ruin the fun, but I can guarantee sharp things, blood, and nightmares**. Chara yawned.

 **That's it?** They typed **. I'm disappointed**.

 **I will bring your worst fears to life.**

 **I'm not afraid of anything.**

 **Everyone is scared of something. Even demons**. Chara grinned, seeing an opportunity to turn the tables on the videogame glitch.

 **Oh really? What are you afraid of?** They challenged. There was a pause.

 **That's none of your business**. They had the feeling BEN was running out of patience.

 **So you are afraid of something** **then**.

 **Again, none of your business**. Chara sighed. As much fun as provoking and teasing BEN would be, they had to keep their priorities straight. BEN being here was a bad thing. They and to find out why he was here (even though they already had an idea) and get him to leave.

 **Why are you here**? They asked again.

 **Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, would it? Besides, you're a smart child, I'm sure you can figure it out**. Chara sighed.

"You want to drive Sans insane, don't you?" They asked aloud.

 **Correct**. Chara sighed.

 **Good luck with that,** they said dully. **His mental state is stronger than you'd imagine. Ridden with fractures, but somehow still holding strong. Good luck breaking him.**

 **Hmm. Sounds like a challenge.**

 **It is.**

 **You speak as if you've attempted this before.**

 **I have. Several times in fact,** Chara smiled a twisted smile, memories of the Genocide Route running through their mind. Ah, those were the days **. It was fun**.

I' **d imagine. Why'd you stop?** Chara scowled.

 **He beat me,** they said shortly. **Now I'm powerless and can't do anything.**

 **How sad.**

 **I sense your sarcasm through the screen.**

 **How observant of** **you.** Chara sighed. Talking to BEN was fun, but they had to go. Toriel got suspicious when they were alone for more than fifteen minutes- the last time that happened, the room had been decorated with dead animals.

 **That's when an idea popped into their head.**

 **Hey BEN?**

 **What?**

 **I've a proposition for you.** They had the feeling the elf was interested.

 **What is it?**

 **I'll help you drive Sans insane, if you promise not to kill him.**

 **… why?** Chara sighed.

 **I hate Sans** , they typed. **Always have, always will. Plus, I get bored too easily. Some excitement would be nice.**

 **…**

 **I can be useful,** they persuaded him. **I** **know his weak points.**

 **So do I.**

 **I know how to exploit them. I know how to trigger panic attacks and night terrors.**

 **Wonderful. What are your terms?**

 **Well, you can't kill him, obviously**.

 **Duly noted.**

 **And you can't kill Frisk or Flowey.**

 **Can I drive them insane?**

 **Flowey's already pretty loopy. And I don't think trying to drive Frisk 'round the bend is a good idea; we share a SOUL.**

 **How do you- I'm not even gonna ask.**

 **It's a long story.**

 **Evidently**. Chara could feel their patience wearing thin.

 **Look, do you want my help or not?** They typed impatiently. There was a pause.

 **Why not? A little more fun never hurt nobody** , They internally cheered. **But- If you go against me, it'll be your corpse buried six feet under**. Chara nodded **.**

 **I completely understand**. They grinned.

 **Pleasure doing business with you, BEN.**

 **The same to you.** Chara grinned, and got up to leave, freezing when they heard a mechanical and glitchy voice from behind them.

"You sure you're not a creepypasta? You've awfully fucked up morals for someone working against us." Chara took a deep breath.

"I'm not a creepypasta," they said. "I'm just someone who was wronged by the world one too many times and wants some revenge." BEN snorted.

"That's what they all say."

The computer suddenly shut off, plunging the room into darkness.

 **DUN DUN DUN! MAJOR PLOT TWIST!**

 **Ok, so I developed this idea midway through writing the chapter, and I was like YASS THIS NEEDS TO BE A THING.**

 **So there we go.**

 **This does not mean Chara's on the side of the creepypasta though. They just want to see Sans suffer in return for all the times he beat them at the end of the genocide route. They'll let BEN have his fun, then turn on him.**

 **Oh yeah, how'd I do on the cleverbot scene? It was kinda difficult 'cause Chara knew what was going on, but I think I did… ok (Ish).**

 **OH, AND BE FREAKING GRATEFUL I BOLDED EVERYTHING FOR Y'ALLS. I HAD TO DO IT ON MY PHONE. MY _PHONE._**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, there is no more update schedule. I'm sorry.**

 **Also: I'm curious, can any of you guess what BEN's greatest fear is? There will be cookies for those who get it right.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sans was in a pretty sour mood for the next few days.

He hated therapy.

He'd been caught teleporting away from said therapy.

And apparently the threat from the creepypasta was still going strong.

Joy.

The skeleton sighed, nursing a cup of catsup-enriched coffee. Just how had life gotten so complicated again? It seemed like only yesterday he was going to get ice cream with the kid and Paps.

Actually, scratch that, it felt like only minutes ago that they'd made it to the surface for the first time.

Damn. That was what, 6 years ago? Possibly even more, if you count how much time was lost during Frisk's reign of 'lemme-see-how-many-endings-i-can-milk-out-of-this-place.'

A nostalgic smile worked it's way across Sans' face, despite the bad memories. It hadn't been all bad, in all honesty. At least at the beginning.

Well no, that was a lie. The first time Frisk reset, Sans thought he was hallucinating/dreaming for a solid week. Then once he'd gotten over that, he'd thought it was a glitch in the system, so to speak.

A mistake, if you will. Something that will be corrected and never repeated.

Except it was repeated. Over, and over.

He supposed the middle bit in the swarm of resets was the worst, thinking back on it. His depression had gotten real bad, there were some days where he'd just lie in bed all day and wonder: why?

And not just why Frisk was resetting either, no, also why he was the only one who remembered/knew about the resets.

Sans sighed. To this day he still wondered why he was the only one who could remember Frisk's reset power, plus why he was the only one to realize the kid had it. It hadn't been that difficult to figure out, in all honesty. A bit difficult to believe at first, but proof slowly but surely presented itself.

Sans sighed again, wondering why he was such an enigma, even to himself. While one may chalk his reasons for figuring out about the resets up to paranoia, he had the feeling it was more than that.

The skeleton took a sip of his coffee, nonexistent eyebrows scrunching together when he realized it had gone cold. Just how long had he been lost in his thoughts for?

Grumbling under his breath, Sans rose from the table and made his way over to the sink, prepared to toss his catsup-coffee concoction down the drain, when he spotted the microwave.

He looked at said microwave, then at the drink in his hands. Then back at the microwave. He shrugged.

Live life on the edge, right?

Although in hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to put it on for 1 minute, as he was pretty sure he burnt a nonexistent hole through his nonexistent tongue when he took a sip.

"Mother fuck!" He cussed quietly, setting his cup of the counter. He paused slightly, the taste registering in his mind.

Oh god. Oh sweet salty Jesus Christ.

Sans was very glad no one was around to watch him desperately wash his mouth out with tap water. Who knew catsup could be so volatile upon being microwaved?

Thoroughly put out at not being able to enjoy his cup of coffee, Sans sat back down at the table, jumping a mile when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Sans whirled around, already more awake than he was two seconds ago. Flowey stared back at him, bobbing around innocently in his pot.

"Flowey," he nodded at the plant. "How long have you been sitting- err… planting(?) there?" The golden buttercup did his version of a shrug, which made it look like he was attempting to do the worm.

"Long enough," was his answer. He cracked a grin. "How's your coffee?" Sans glared at him.

"Horrible," he said. "What do you want?" Flowey sighed, absentmindedly batting a petal out of his face.

"What, am I not allowed to check up on an old friend?" He asked sarcastically, the dropped the act. "It's about Chara."

Sans was instantly on guard. Him and Flowey don't agree on a lot of things, but they both hold Chara at arms length.

"What about them?" He asked. Flowey nibbled his lip.

"They're different," he said at last. Sans raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. Flowey sighed.

"They're always on their computer," he complained. "And they don't talk to me much anymore." Sans frowned.

"Maybe they've got a pen pal?" He suggested weakly. Flowey glared at him.

"I know you're not that stupid," he chastised him. "Be serious for once." Sans sighed and sat down at the table again, peaceful atmosphere long gone.

"What do you think it is then?" He asked tiredly. Flowey shrugged.

"Honestly? Not a clue," the golden buttercup frowned. "But I've hung around Chara long enough to know when they're planning something." Sans' perpetual grin fell a bit.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked. Flowey paused.

"Nothing," he said. "We can't let Chara know we think they're up to something, that would be disastrous." Sans was beginning to get irritated.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He asked crossly. Flowey bobbed and weaved in his pot.

"Go about your normal day," the flower said. "Act as if nothing is wrong. But keep and eye on Chara." Sans nodded, sighing when Flowey disappeared into the dirt.

The skeleton turned back to his now stone cold cup of coffee,new thoughts racing through his mind.

What was Chara doing? Were they even doing anything? Was Flowey lying?

Sans pondered this as he cleaned up his coffee, though all thoughts fled his mind when he went to dump out his coffee, only to find it had solidified and was now sticking to the bottom of the cup.

Huh. Maybe he'd have to conduct some experiments regarding the chemical composition of catsup. He was learning all sorts of things about it today.

But that could come later. Right now, he had to get this coffee-catsup concoction out of his favourite mug.

He attacked it with a spoon. The spoon snapped in half.

He poured boiling water in it in hopes of turning it back into a liquid. The concoction at the bottom absorbed the liquid.

Sans stared at it, confusion, curiosity, and slight fear playing in his eye sockets. Just what dafuq was human catsup made of?

Wanting to investigate this phenomenon closer, Sans tipped the cup upside-down to get a look at it.

His surprised yells echoed all over the house when the goop slid into his eye sockets.

~Meanwhile, at psycho mansion~

"Wait, what do you mean you got one of them to work for you?"

BEN grinned smugly from his place where he was floating upside-down .

"Simple. I got one of them to act as a double-agent for us," he said. EJ rolled his eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that they may be playing triple-agent as well?" He asked tiredly. BEN paused for a moment.

"No, but…" he sighed. "They were sincere. There was next to no hesitation when they typed their message." EJ sighed again.

"And did you think that it was because they knew it was you and had practiced what to say in case you showed up?" BEN exhaled, flipping over onto his stomach and giving EJ the finger.

"Alright Mr. I'm-so-smart-I-can-tell-when-people-are-playing-double-and-triple-agent, of you're so sure why don't you head down and check their heart rate** when I'm talking to them? It'll escalate if they're lying, right?" EJ frowned.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Scared, Nichols***?" EJ gave BEN a heated glare.

"Of course not," he said flippantly. "And don't call me that." BEN grinned.

"So I'll be seeing you by the house then, right?" Jack sighed.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Fine."

** **When EJ became a demon, all of his senses increased ten-fold. As such, he can hear human heart beat if he listens hard enough**

 *****EJ's surname is Nichols**

 **Good lord I am terrible at this thing they call updating. Apologies.**

 **And thank you to Sina Xiel for making the cover art for this story! It's amazing, I really like it. (So do my friends and sister.)**

 **As for the catsup-microwave thing… idk if that actually tastes bad. One of y'alls can go try it if you wish and report back to me. (If you get sick, it's not my fault.)**

 **Also, a question that's been on my mind for a while now: does asking for reviews actually get more reviews? Not that I'm going to be doing this any time soon, I'm pretty strongly against that, but just out of curiosity, does it? (Also, I wrote the last two notes at 1:46 a.m on the 16th of March, if anyone was curious. I plan ahead.)**

 **Also, because no one answered my question, I've decided to ask again: Would you guys revolt if I included characters like Nina? I'll give you guys till next chapter to answer (unless I update crazy quick. Then you'll get more time.)**

 **I won't make Nina a mary-sue. I promise. Please believe me.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	8. Chapter 8

"No."

All eyes were on the monochrome entity standing in the doorframe. Slender cocked a non-existent eyebrow.

" _Pardon_?" He asked. LJ shifted his weight.

"I said no," he repeated. "Send someone else, not me." Jeff snickered quietly.

"Scared?" He teased. LJ frowned.

 _Of them, no_ , he thought. _Of being cooped up in a box… yes._

It had become a bit of a problem for the monochrome entity as of late- his claustrophobia.*** The number of killings he had per year had decreased dramatically, simply because he was afraid of being cooped up in his box, sad as that is.

How he'd managed to survive thirteen years in that box was beyond him, but he was glad that he had.

Killing was fun.

 _"-aughing Jack? Jack? JACK_!" LJ jumped, yelping when his knees hit the underside of the table. Mother fluffer that hurt!

 _"Laughing Jack_." LJ looked up, rubbing his abused knees. _"We all know about your claustrophobia, but we really do need to you to go, at least until other Noodles come to the mansio_ n." LJ sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But I swear to god, if my box gets lost with me in it, I will personally give you all a one-way trip to hell." The others rolled their eyes, not bothering to comment on LJ's promise. It was a well-known fact that most Noodles resort to being total assholes when their fears are brought up.

" _Right_ ," Slender said, bringing the conversation full circle. _"Big question: how the hell do we get your box over there?"_

Silence. Dead. Silence.

Then-

"What if we use the fish lady?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the two eldest proxies.

"Whaddya mean, use the fish lady?" BEN asked. Masky rolled his eyes.

"The fish lady," he drawled, surprised when nobody showed any recognition. "Wait, nobody here knows about the fish lady?" Everyone shook their heads. Hoodie sighed from his place beside Masky.

"She's one of the child's friends," he said quietly. "She's been on holiday with her girlfriend in Japan for the past 2 weeks, and just got back yesterday." Nobody bothered to question how the two proxies knew this- they were masters at acquiring information in secret.

"Just how many times did you guys stalk and/or visit their house to find that out?" Jeff asked incredulously. Masky gave him a cold glare.

"Once," he said. "They were talking about how they were supposed to get the news about our attack on them out to them." EJ nursed his temples.

"And why," his tone was tired. "Didn't you guys tell is this sooner?" Masky and Hoodie exchanged glances.

"We told Slender," they said in unison. All eyes immediately turned to the faceless entity. He shrugged.

 _"I couldn't guarantee none of you would attempt to get to them_ ," he said, looking directly at BEN and Jeff _. "It's crucial they remain oblivious for as long as possible, as much as their usefulness will vanish once they realize the danger_." BEN rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, what's your plan?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Well, for starters, we need to get LJ's box into their hands," Masky said. "Then, they'll either give it to Frisk-"

" _Frisk_?"

Everyone's heads snapped towards Slenderman, who now sat rigid in his chair, a look of shock written all over his non-existent features. Masky coughed.

"Yeah, Frisk, the one we told you-"

 _"YoU NevEr Said anYThING aBouT fRISK_ ," Slender growled. " _yOU jusT MEntioNeD A skELeToN. yoU onLY tOlD mE hE haD EMOtIonaL baggagE ANd wOulD be FUn To MEss ArOunD wITH._ " Masky gulped, nervously pulling at the collar of his coat.

"We didn't deem it important, they don't appear to be much of a threat-"

 _"DOn't SEem tO be MuCh oF A tHrEAT_?" Slender shrieked. " _HavE I TAugHT yoU noThiNG_?" At this point, the amount of Sigma Slender was emitting had doubled. LJ was slightly worried someone might lose their life- whether from Sigma overdose or Slenderman's rage, he wasn't sure.

Masky coughed again. Hoodie looked at his friend, worried.

"Slender, sir, you're going to accidently kill him if you don't lessen your Sigma-" the glare Slenderman sent Hoodie was enough to make a pro wrestler cry for mama. As such, the hooded proxy only had a mild heart attack.

 _"I have half a mind to kill him for not telling me this_!" He snapped. Toby gnawed on his lip, pausing when the taste of blood entered his mouth.

"Wh-wh-wh-why is *tic* i-i-i-it such *tic* a b-b-big d-deal?" He asked, speech jumbled up by a mix of nervousness and Tourettes. "Th-th-th-they're just a *tic l-little k-k-kid. I-I-I-It's n-not *tic* l-l-like they h-have *tic* pp-p-p-p-powers or an-anything." A silence filled the room, and suddenly, all the fight seemed to leave Slender, and he slumped down in his seat.

 _"That kid_ ," He sounded desolate. " _That monster has_ -" he stopped himself. " _No._ _I promised myself I wouldn't speak of it.I won't sacrifice your mental_ states." Jeff, who had remained silent up until now, knit his eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. "What's goin' on with the kid?" Slender gave him a heartless glare.

 _"It's none of your business_ ," he said flatly. " _The mission is put on hold."_

There was an immediate uproar-curses flew, questions were asked, and Slender's temper slowly reached boiling point again.

" _SILENCE_!" he bellowed. Everyone quieted down.

 _"The mission is put on hold until further notice_ ," he repeated icily. _"No questions are to be asked. Masky, Hoodie, Toby, come with_ _me_ ," the three proxies exchanged glances before following Slender out of the room.

"Wait, Slendy!" Said entity paused, turning around to look at Sally.

" _Yes_?" she tightened her grip on her bear.

"Who is Frisk?" She asked. Slender exhaled after a moment.

" _Someone I hoped I'd never have to cross paths with again."_

 *****LJ has claustrophobia due to his being stuck in a box for 13 years**

 **YES I KNOW MASKY AND HOODIE AREN'T PROPER CREEPYPASTA BUT I LIKE THEM THEY'RE IN THE STORY SO BITE ME IF YOU DISAGREE EXCEPT DON'T 'CAUSE THAT WOULD HURT.**

 **ALSO I STILL NEED A REPLY ON THE NINA THING PLEASE GUYS I VALUE YOUR OPINIONS AND I FEEL LIKE A PRICK ASKING 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FORCE YOU GUYS TO DO ANYTHING- HOLY SHIT IDEA HAPPENED DHAJJANANDJDJJS BRB WRITING NEXT CHAPPY.**

 **ALSO NINA IS NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY PLANNED AN EPIC FIGHT SO BITE ME.**

 **ALSO GUYS GUYS GUYS GO CHECK OUT SINA XIEL THEY WROTE A BUNCH OF ONESHOTS FOR THIS STORY AND THEY'RE FREAKIN' AMAZING GO CHECK THEM OUT GO GO GO!**

 **ALSO ALL THAT SHIT WITH SLENDERDICK AND FRISK WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN.**

 **AU REVOIR LITTLE BISCUITS!**

 **P.S- I was re-reading this story to see if I needed to add anything that would help with THE SUPER SECRET THING THAT FRISK AND CHARA DID THAT PISSED SLENDER THE FUCK OFF HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE ONE OF YOU KNOWS WTF I'M TALKING ABOUT when I realized I'd already written the story in such a way that no changes needed to be made.**

 **Huh. Funny how the mind works, eh?**

 **P.S.S- Heh, I actually had this chapter ready yesterday, but I would've had to go through and bold and italic everything on my PHONE and I didn't want to, so I procrastinated.**

 **Also- to those of you (if there are any) who update on a phone like I do, WHAT ARE YOUR SECRETS TO NOT GOING INSANE WHILE BOLDING AND ITALICING EVERYTHING TELL ME PLEASE TELL ME MY MENTAL STATE CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS INSANITY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff walked down the streets, silently reviewing the last three days in his head.

For starters, no one had seen Toby, Masky, or Hoodie since Slender lost his shit and dragged them off to God-knows-where. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Slender could be a bit… bipolar at times, and his mood could change on the drop of a dime. For those that worked for him, this was bad.

Secondly, their mission to torment the skele-family was still on hold. Jeff wouldn't have minded this so much if Slender let them go off and kill.

Yes, you heard me.

Slender had banned them from killing.

It was driving them mad. Some (like Jane and Sally) were fine with this new rule. Others (like himself, Clockwork, and BEN) were slowly but surely going insane(er) with the bloodlust that was building up inside of them.

The whole situation was driving the Noodles round the bend on a whole, Mr. Smiley Psycho reflected moodily. BEN had started chewing on the furniture (don't ask) Eyeless was slowly but surely starving to death, and Painter's room looked like that of a psychopath's, with words carved into the walls and ceiling.

Jeff absentmindedly wondered how long it would take before someone cracked, then remembered where he was and what he had done.

The smiling psycho looked down at himself, feeling an immense feeling of satisfaction wash over him upon seeing the familiar sight of a blood-drenched hoodie adorning his frame.

It had been too long, he reflected. Far too long.

Suddenly, Jeff froze. His better-than-average hearing had picked up some rustling from the left of him. Fearing that Slender had realized where he'd gone, he quickly set up a defensive state, only to nearly fall back in surprise when a figure in purple rushed out of the trees.

"Nina?!" He cried. The yandere looked up, face breaking into a huge smile when she saw him.

"Senpai!" She cried, running towards him. Jeff automatically backed away from her (that chick had a death grip) but found himself lunging forward to catch her when she started to fall.

"Shit, what happened?" He asked upon noticing the blood covering most of her leg. An irritated spark ignited in Nina's aquamarine eyes.

"Ran into the Rake and Jane," she said bitterly. Jeff winced in sympathy.

"You could always just say you hate me or something," he suggested as he helped her climb to her feet. "That would at least get Jane off your case." Nina pursed her lips.

"But I don't hate you," she said quietly. "You're my senpai." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that," he muttered. Nina sighed.

"Anyways, how long do you have before Slenderdick realizes you're gone?" She asked, rolling her eyes when Jeff looked at her, shocked. "Honestly Jeffy, have you learned nothing? I've been following you since you left the mansion." Jeff opened his mouth to reply, then shut it moments later, deciding it was too early to deal with Nina's yandere-ness.

"Anyways, do you need help getting back to… wherever you've been?" Jeff asked. As much as Nina annoyed him, he couldn't let her attempt to get back on her own, mostly because of her leg.

Hey, creepypasta look out for creepypasta, ok? Don't judge.

"I actually don't really have anywhere to go," Nina mumbled. "My last safehouse kinda maybe accidently burned down." Jeff stared at her. Nina sighed.

"You're brother and Jane may have had something to do with it," she muttered.

Rage immediately bubbled up inside of Jeff. He may have expected this kind of behavior from Jane, but from his big brother?

He couldn't believe that Liu would attempt to strand a fellow pasta and leave them to the police- or the SCP foundation.

Even he wouldn't do that to his worst enemy. The risk was too great- they had to maintain secrecy, and having a pasta in the hands of the SCP foundation is not the way to go about that.

He sighed, realizing there really was no other option.

"Look, Nina," he hesitated. "Do you want to stay at Slender's mansion until you can get back on your feet? I'm sure he has extra rooms- gah!" Jeff was cut off by the yandere, who had wrapped her arms tightly around him and was currently hugging the life out of him.

"Omigod YASS my prince!" She squealed. "Omigod omigod I'm gonna stay in the same house as Senpai, I'M GONNA BE BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS SENPAI DHJWIQOQOAKMAMFBEJQJKLALLAKKQKWIQIKQKKAKQKQJJWJW~!" Jeff winced upon hearing the garbled whatever the fuck come out of Nina's mouth. In all his years of living, she's the only one he knows that is capable of making that sound.

He chalked it up to it being a fangirl thing.

"Come on," he muttered, already walking away. "We'd better- actually, I'd better get back before Slenderdick realizes I'm gone- GAH!" Jeff cut himself off with a yelp, stumbling backwards to evade the knife that was jabbed at him. Unblinking eyes wide, the permanently smiling killer looked up, scowling when he realized who it was.

"Jane," he grumbled. "Why am I not surprised?" He ducked under another one of her swipes with the knife. "Look, I'm all for trying to kill each other, but can we reschedule? I'm kind of busy." Jane glared heatedly at him.

"Reschedule? RESCHEDULE?" she shrieked. "Are you insane? This is the perfect opportunity!" Jeff knit his eyebrows.

"For what?" he asked, leaning to the left. At this point he was getting kind of annoyed, and figured he was about two seconds aware from going all proper-psycho-killer on her.

Not like he hadn't done that in the past, of course.

Meanwhile, Jane looked like she was torn between screaming in frustration and going at it with the knife again. (In the end, she chose the latter. Jeff wasn't really that surprised.)

"To kill you of course, you moron!" she yelled, thrusting the knife downwards with all her might.

Jeff would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when her blade clashed with another.

The funny thing is…

The knife wasn't his.

Jane glared at Nina, the latter of which was staring at her with blank. Lifeless. Eyes.

"You want to hurt Senpai?" she whispered, staring up at her.

Meanwhile, Jane was struggling to pull her knife away and not be cut to ribbons at the same time.

"Y-Yes!" she snarled. "He killed my family!" Nina stared at her, unblinking (Well… she never really blinked in the first place, but you get the idea) and unfazed.

"You want to kill Senpai?" she asked, voice laced with something else. Jeff wisely took a few steps back, recalling the other time Nina had fallen into a mood like this. It hadn't ended well.

"Senpai is mine," she whispered, taking an unsteady step forward. "Not yours." Jane had dawned the look of oh shit.

"If you hurt Senpai..." she gave Jane a yandere grin.

"I'lL KiLL yOU."

Jeff jumped out of the way as Nina ran at Jane with unparalleled speed. He watched with wide eyes as she slashed, jabbed, and cut at her opponent.

"SENPAI IS MINE!" she shrieked. "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL HIM, IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" Jane gritted her teeth.

"He's MY KILL!" she screamed. Nina started shaking with barely restrained rage.

"HE'S MY SENPAI!" she shouted. "MINE! NOT YOURS!" Jane cried out in rage, doubling her attack on Nina.

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Jane yelled. Nina cackled insanely.

"OH POOR BABY!" the yandere shouted. "IF SENPAI DECLARED THEY MUST GO, THEY MUST GO!" Jane increased the intensity of her glare as Jeff wisely retreated in the shadows.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jane shrieked, plunging the knife into Nina's arm. Said female screamed out in a mixture of rage and pain.

"DON'T STEAL SENPAI'S LINE!" she yelled as Jane ripped the knife out of her arm.

"DON'T STEAL HIS LOOK THEN!" Jeff's eyes widened as the girls ran at it again. As much as he loved an all-out knife fight, they were definitely going to attract the wrong kind of attention if they kept it up here.

Jeff took a deep breath, realizing he was the only one who could stop them at this rate.

With that in mind, he readjusted his grip on his knife, steeled his nerves, and jumped between the two girls.

"STOP!" he shouted, silently praying they wouldn't stab him by accident.

Well… half of his prayer was answered, he thought numbly as Jane pushed her knife into the small of his back, hilt deep.

He gasped in pain, falling to the floor and curling up into a ball. Jaysus that hurt, worse than when he got drunk off his ass at New Years and accidentally electrocuted himself trying to work the microwave.

The psycho killer was so absorbed in his own pain it took him a minute to realize Nina had Jane pinned to the floor and was currently trying to stab her.

"STOP-MOVING!" she shrieked, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "YOU HURT SENPAI! YOU HURT HIM! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Jane glared heatedly at the yandere.

"Like I've never done that before," she spat, swinging her fist into the side of Nina's head. The more-than-a-little-obsessed fangirl instantly went down, though she was back at it a second later.

Ugh… all of this was giving Jeff a migraine. Did they not understand the importance of secrecy?

"Guys… guys, GUYS!" he shouted, wincing when the effort put strain on his stab wound. Both girls looked over at him, and he had to resist the impulse to flinch away, for the both had the glint of bloodlust and lull for murder in their eyes. (Well, more than there usually was at any rate.)

"Look, I enjoy a knife fight as much as the next psycho, but can you guys reschedule?" he asked weakly. "You're gonna attract the cops if you keep that up."

Jeff's face fell into the expression that could only be described as 'r u fukin kiddin me' when the silence of the night was suddenly punctuated by the unmistakable wail of the siren.

The smiling killer sighed. Life was never easy, was it?

"Come on," he said, somehow managing to stumble to his feet even with a knife buried in his back. Unsurprisingly, his legs gave way and he found himself hurtling towards the ground again.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth, already attempting to get back on his feet. He only managed to get halfway before he collapsed again. Jane sighed in irritation.

"Fuck this," she muttered, walking over and hoisting Jeff up, giving no indication that she'd either heard or cared about the pained cry that left him as she did so. She glared at Nina.

"Get over here," she growled. "As much as I hate to admit, I'm not strong enough to carry him." Nina dubiously made her way over to where the two were, distrust clear in her eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" Jeff mumbled as Nina slung his other arm over her shoulders. Jane scowled.

"I want to be the one to kill you," she muttered. "I can't do that if you're in a jail cell, can I? Now come on," the two girls took a step forward, one of them wincing at the muffled cry of pain that followed, the other refusing to acknowledge it.

"Let's get out of here before the coppers catch us."

 **OK HOLY POTATOES I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE I AM PROCRASTINATION'S UNWILLING FRIEND ALSO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO CRUEL I LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **…**

 **I really am a horrible human being.**

 **Shits and giggles aside though, I honestly didn't mean to leave this story alone for so long. I tried to work on it, I really did, but I couldn't get out more than 50 words at a time. It wasn't that I didn't know what to write, I knew exactly what I wanted, I just couldn't find the motivation to actually do it. Then me having to move cropped up, and… ugh. It's been one hell of a two months, I'll give you that.**

 **On top of that, apologies for the lack of Undertale in this chapter. I really have no idea what happened, I had plans for Undertale to be in this chapter, but it kind of developed a life of it's own, hehe.**

 **Oh well. At least those of you that like creepypasta will enjoy this chapter. (Hopefully?)**

 **Anyways, that's all I've really left to say, so:**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**

 **P.S- I'm tired, and only have patience to bold the authors note (theres supposed to be a lot of italics through and through... but that takes _effort_ to do and im _sleepy._ Also, wtf is up with my tablet? It keeps saying ive spelled everything wrong... here, ill underline one of the words that is spelled right that my laptop thinks is spelled wrong- actually, to annoy you all, im gonna do that with _every_ word- actually nevermind, too much effort. ill only underline one.). If you've a problem with this... i dont know what to tell you man, it is what it is. deal with it**


	10. Chapter 10

They were screwed, Jeff was sure of that. Completely and utterly screwed.

He just hoped LJ would keep his promise and delete his internet history for him if he didn't come back alive.*

"Left left left left left!" He hissed when Nina and Jane rounded a right corner. The ravenette (the one that hated him, that is) glared at him heatedly.

"Why should we listen to you?" She asked. Jeff gritted his teeth.

"Because I have more experience running from coppers than you do?" he asked rhetorically, crying out when the knife still buried in his back was jostled. (Jane did that on purpose.)

"Jeff, do you want us to take that knife out?" Nina asked. Jeff immediately shook his head.

"It's the only thing stopping me from dying of blood loss," he said.** "Leave it in."

Together, the three of them rounded another corner, only to find themselves at a dead end. Jeff cursed violently.

"Fuck," he muttered, desperately trying to think of a way out of this new situation. "Fuck fuck fuck." Jane glared at him.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "They'll hear us!" Jeff glared right back at her.

"They'll find us anyways!" He snapped. "Let me think out loud, it helps my thought process!" Jane huffed in irritation, evidently becoming more and more panicked as the wail of the siren grew nearer and nearer.

"Hurry up!" She hissed. Jeff glowered at her.

"I am hurrying!" He said. "It's not exactly easy to think with a knife buried in your back though!"

The three of them lapsed into silence, broken only by the wail of the siren or Jeff's incessant mumbling.

"I've got it!" He said suddenly. Jane and Nina rounded on him.

"What is it?" They asked in unison. Jeff winced when the burning in his back tripled in pain.

"Right," he gasped. "Here's how things are gonna go: you guys are gonna run, and leave me here," he glared at the shocked looks on their faces. "I'm serious." Nina looked heartbroken.

"B-b-but-!"

"But what?" Jeff snarled. "Look, I'm only going to slow you down! Take Jane and get back to Slender's mansion. Get help from somebody, god, even the Slenderduck*** would do at this point." Nina still looked traumatized. Jeff exhaled and turned to Jane.

"Oi. Jane," she looked at him. He sighed. "Get this mess of a fangirl back to the mansion, will you? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jane glared at him.

"You better be," she muttered. "'Cause I'll kill you if you die." Jeff rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out that if he did indeed bleed out, it would be because of her. (She stabbed him, remember?)

"Good luck with that," he deadpanned. "Now shoo!"

The two ravenettes gave him one last look, then ran off into the night.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jeff collapsed against the wall, crying out when the action jostled the knife still buried in his back. He'd been doing his best to hide it from the other two, not wanting Jane's looks of contempt and Nina's looks of pity, but the truth is, he thinks he crossed over into 'ok-im-actually-running-the-risk-of-dying' land a long time ago.

"Well this is it then, isn't it?" He muttered. "The infamous Jeff the Killer, left to bleed out in a dark alleyway." He dimly realized the wails of the sirens had slowly faded away. How ironic. As soon as Jane and Nina leave, so does the threat. How. Fucking. Ironic.

Jeff sighed and slouched to the side slightly in hopes of somehow easing the pain (pain was definitely screwing up his sense of judgement- sober him would never think that would work) then scowled and hissed in pain when it did just the opposite.

Alright, screw self-preservation, he thought ruefully, reaching behind him and ripping the knife out.

Which wasn't probably suck a good idea, if be was being honest with himself, but it was driving him insane. Besides, creepypasta anatomy was different from human anatomy. Who knows, he might even survive this?

He snorted at the thought.

As his vision began to dim, he turned over the knife in his hands. He knit his eyebrows when he realized it was one of his.

So Jane had stolen from him then? That little shit…

The knife fell out of his hands with a clatter, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"I can't believe we had to leave early," Undyne grumbled as she and Alphys stalked down the narrow streets. The scientist nervously nibbled on her claws.

"W-Well, perhaps it's b-b-because of how you k-k-kind of d-destroyed the place?" She suggested meekly. Undyne moodily blew her fringe out her face.

"Maybe," she grumbled. "But can they really blame me? They cancelled the anime convention just because of 'poor weather.'" Alphys sweat-dropped.

"Un-Undyne, there was l-literally a heatwave." She said. Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, a mere heatwave wouldn't stop me!" She replied, pausing when she saw a trail of red across the floor. She grabbed ahold of Alphys. "Alphy, look…" her girlfriend put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh dear," she breathed. "That's- that's not what I th-think it is, is-is it?" Undyne nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid it is," she said, taking Alphys' hand in her own. "Come on- maybe we can help."

Together, the two women raced through the streets, following the trail of blood. As they grew closer and closer, Undyne grew more and more concerned. There was quite a bit of blood, and she was beginning to wonder if whoever its owner is is even alive.

Nevertheless, she and Alphys plowed on, until they came to a narrow alleyway.

They slowed down as the trail of blood slowly came to an end. Looking ahead, Undyne caught her breath when she say…

A boy.

He didn't look very old- in monster standards, of course. Maybe a couple years older than Frisk, 16 or 17?****

And he was surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

Undyne cursed and rushed forward, healing magic already forming.

"Stars above, what the hell happened?" She muttered to herself as she set about healing him. Alphys' nervously knelt down beside her.

"M-Maybe he was att-attacked?" She suggested meekly. Undyne frowned.

"Maybe," she muttered. Alphys frowned and gently eased the boy forward. She gasped at what saw.

"Alphy? What's wrong?" Undyne asked, momentarily stopping her healing magic. Alphys gulped.

"Un-Undyne?" She asked. "He was stabbed." The fish monster cursed.

"Maybe ab-about half an hour ago*****…" Alphys frowned. "No… th-that can't be possible…" Undyne frowned.

"What's wrong Alphy?" She asked. The scientist twisted her hands together.

"Look how big this puddle of bl-blood is," she gestured to the puddle of blood they were currently sitting in. "He was bleeding out pretty quickly," her frown deepened. "Which also shouldn't h-have been possible, th-there aren't any major arteries in the back*... but that's besides the point. He should h-have bled out by now. H-he should be dead. Not to mention…" she leaned the boy forward.

"See how the w-wound is jagged around the edges?" She asked. Undyne nodded. "Th-this would im-imply that the knife has been in him for a while, as if-if it had been a quick stab, it would be a cl-clean cut." Undyne frowned.

"How do you know?" She asked, genuine curiosity reflected in her tone. Alphys gingerly picked up a large butcher's knife she had somehow overlooked.

"I-I'm inclined to believe that this is the w-weapon used, simply because of-of the mass amounts of bl-blood on it," she said. "But that-thats not the point." Gently, Alphys ran her finger along the blade. Undyne was alarmed to see beads of blood pop up.

"It's a re-reinforced chef's blade," she explained. "Like th-the ones you have, b-but sharper. As such, if this was a quick st-stab and run, the entry w-wound would have been v-very clean. None of th-this jaggedness." She gestured to the wound again. Undyne nodded slowly.

"Right… so the knife stayed in him…" she said slowly. Alphys nodded.

"Ex-exactly." She said. "Wh-which is more than a little concerning." She ran her fingers over the side of the blade. "B-based on the amount of dried blood on the blade, I-I'd say it was removed not too long ago. So he's been running around with a blade in his back for 30 minutes or so." Undyne frowned, and with a nod from Alphys, continued healing the victim.

"But… because it's a chef's knife… he'd be dead." She realized. Alphys nodded.

"Exactly." She said, just as Undhen finsihed healing the wound. "W-we'll ask him about it when he wakes up." Undyne nodded.

The two women lapsed into silence. Undyne winced when she realized how difficult it was going to be to get the boy's blood out of her scales. Exactly what she needed when she gets back from Japan.

She didn't regret helping the boy though, no way could she. She was immensely relieved they got to him in time, and were able to help.

The silence was suddenly broken when the boy groaned and shifted around.

He was awake.

"Are you alright?" Undyne asked immediately. The boy rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah… think so," he mumbled, then tensed up. "Wait. Who are you?" Alphys intervened.

"W-w-w-we aren't the ones who st-stabbed you!" She squeaked. The boy gave the impression of rolling his eyes.

"I know that," he muttered. "But who are you?" Undyne frowned.

"I'm Undyne, and this is my girlfriend Alphys." she said. "What's your name? What happened?" The boy sat up, but kept his head down.

"I'm Jeff," he said. He frowned. "And as for what happened… I don't remember." Undyne groaned.

"Great," she muttered. "Well, c'mon then, let's get ya down to the police house. We'll see if they can catch your attacker." Jeff tensed up.

"No!" He cried, then paused. "I mean… no. Thank you. That won't be necessary." Undyne frowned, suspicious.

"Why?" She asked. Jeff tensed further.

"Um…" he seemed to be stalling for an answer. "They… Don't really… like me… the police officers." Undyne gave him an unimpressed look.

"They don't like you," she echoed flatly. "Well I'm sorry kid, but shit like this cannot go undocumented." Jeff might've scowled, wasn't sure, he kept his head down.

"I'm sure it can," he growled. Both ladies were surprised by his tone. "Leave it." Undyne narrowed her eyes. Victim of a stabbing or not, he had no right to talk to her like that.

"Watch your tone," she snapped. "Now c'mon! We need to go to the police station."

"I said no!" Jeff said lifting his head up to glare at them.

Alphys screamed. Undyne gasped.

This boy… wasn't normal.

For starters, his skin was literally white as snow, and had a strange look to it… almost like it was one big scar.

Secondly, he didn't have any eyelids. A ring of black rested around his each of his eyes instead.

And thirdly, oh god…

He had a cut-in Glasgow smile. Self-inflicted too, from the looks of it.

Jeff galred at both of them, and Undyne suddenly got the feeling that reacting like they had might've been a bit not good.

"What?" He snapped. Alphys twisted her claws together.

"What-what happ-happened-" she couldn't even finish the sentence. Jeff seemed to get the gist of it nevertheless, as his enraged look tripled in velocity.

"My face?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong with my face?" His eyes darkened. "There's nothing wrong with my face. I'm beautiful." Undyne scoffed.

Immediately, Jeff leaped at her, previously abandoned knife clutched tightly in his hand. If Undyne has been anyone else, she'd be dead.

But she wasn't anyone else. She was Captian Undyne, and had years of battle-hardened reflexes on her side. As such, two blue spears immediately appeared and pinned Jeff to the wall behind him- by his clothes of course. Frisk would freak out of they found out she'd killed a human.

The psychopath's eyes widened.

"Shit," he cursed. "Fuck fuck fuck, you're one of them, aren't you?" Undyne narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked dangerously. Jeff wasn't fazed.

"You're the fish lady!" He said. "You were on holiday-" he paled drastically. "Oh no, oh fuck, I fucked up, fuck fucky fuck fuck fucknuggets." He squirmed around drastically, even after Undyne's spears started cutting into him.

As for Undyne and Alphys, they were confused. Confused and angry. Just what was wrong with this kid?

"Let me go!" Jeff snarled. Undyne snorted.

"Fuck no!" She said. "We're taking you down to the police house on the title of attempted murder!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Like I've never heard that before!" He said. Alphys' eyes widened.

"Y-y-you're a serial killer!" She realized. Jeff paused. Undyne was starting to wish she'd sent the spears through his flesh instead, angry Frisk be damned.

"Fuck, didn't mean to give that away." He muttered. "Way to go Jeff." He sighed and glared at the two of them.

"Look, it's been lovely chatting, but I have to go," he said, and, much to Undyne's amazement, vanished.

Turns out he'd only teleported(?) behind her.

"Fuck!" He gasped. A small stone fell out of his hand and onto the ground, though he didn't seem to notice."Slendy really needs to work on those things' energy consumption!" he waved at Alphys and Undyne.

"Seeya!" He called, then bolted.

Undyne immediately started to chase after him, but Alphsy pulled her back.

"Don't," she pleaded. Undyne sighed.

"Alphy, he's a serial killer, I can't just let him get away!" She said. Alphsy chewed on her lip.

"You h-have to," she whispered. Undyne frowned upon seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Alphy…?" She crouched down to her girlfriend's height. Alphys looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Undyne, did you s-see his SOUL?" she asked. Undyne paused and thought about it.

"No, I didn't," she realized. Alphys drew in a shuddering breath.

"It was ruined," she whispered. "Doused in bl-blood and cracked horribly." Undyne's eyes widened.

"Just like Chara's SOUL," she realized. Alphys nodded miserably.

"I don't think he's a d-d-demon like them, but on the off chance that he i-is…" she drew in a shuddering breath. "We should leave him alone. Until we get S-Sans anyways. He's the only one that really kn-knows how to deal with people like Ch-Ch-Chara. We'd probably be k-killed." Undyne nodded gravelly and stood up, offering her hand to Alphys.

"Fair enough," she said, then sighed a moment later. "I feel like we've just been involved in something seriously huge." Alphys nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. "M-me too." Undyne exhaled.

"Let's go see Toriel and everyone," she said. "I'm sure they'll want to hear about this." Alphys nodded, and the two of them walked off.

"Wait!" Alphys cried suddenly. Undyne turned around to see Alphys holding the stone Jeff had dropped earlier.

"Why?" She asked as her girlfriend rejoined her side. Alphys sighed.

"I don't know," she said, curling a claw around the trinket.

"But I-I feel like it'll c-come in handy."

*L- **Jack and Jeff both promised each other to delete each other's internet history for them in the event that they went out to kill and never came back.**

 ****The knife in Jeff's back was acting as a stopper for the blood, to keep it from gushing out too quickly. I'm well aware that you probs shouldn't go running around with a knife buried in your back, but let's just say creepypasta anatomy allows them to do that and survive, Kay?**

 *****Those of you who read my creepypasta headcannons (if there are any) will know all about the Slenderduck XD (if you wanna go check it out, it's in book two, under the name of kjm126316)**

 ******Yes, I know traditionally, Jeff is 13. In this story, I've made him older. Why? Because… because I want to, ok? I do not want to see any hate in the comments, alright? Behave, and maybe you'll get a cookie.**

 *******When the monsters came up to the surface, not everyone was very accepting, and monster and monster supporter attacks were very common. Determined to help monsterkind, Alphys threw herself into research about how to tell if someone's been attacked, how to tell how long ago it happened, how to tell the murder weapon, ect, ect. Kind of like Doc. Grace from Murdoch.**

 ***I don't know if there are any major arteries in the back, and I don't have wifi to check. Sue me.**

 ****All will be revealed in later chapters**

 **So how'd I do writing Alphys? When I wrote her in Flowey Was Alone, a lot of you seemed to think I made her stutter to much. (Reading it back, I definitely agree with you. Also, apologies for not fixing her stutter, idk why younger me didn't do that.) Did I do better this time? (I'm well aware she's acting fairly confident… but my headcannon is that she's more confident around her new family (love and support will do that) and even more so when she's talking about something she excels in. In this case, it's body tissue (sort of.)**

 **I was gonna write more… but this is a pretty lengthy authors note as it is. I'll just end it here.**

 **Au revoir, lite biscuits!**

 **P.S- there's a Sherlock reference in this chappy… can any of you find it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_MY GOD I AM SO DUCKING MAD I JUST EDITED 3,000 WORDS AND THEN IT DIDNT SAVE AGAUAIDKAKAKKDJAJQNBDBABABDNAN AND HERE I AM DOING IT AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA IM GOING CRAZY HELP_**

 _"YOU DID_ WHAT?"

Several pasta winced upon hearing Slender's enraged yells echo around the house.

"Shit," BEN closed his laptop. "Jeff's really getting his ass handed to him."

Since Jane had returned yesterday (bloodied and with Nina of all people) Slender had been going batshit crazy with rage. Over the fact that Jane left, that Jeff had left, that they'd broken his rules…

Needless to say, people have been walking on eggshells around him for quite some time now.

But all that rage was nothing compared to what happened when Jeff came home, bloodied but uninjured…

Shit hit the fan, to be precise.

Slender went _mental_ , and launched into a two-hour tirade about why he needed to be listened to and that rules were not meant to be broken.

Then he found out Jeff lost his teleportation stone…

Well.

It's a wonder Jeff's still breathing and not 6 feet under.

" _JEFFERY DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YO_ U!" Everyone curled in on themselves/glitched into a computer when the teen in question stormed down the stairs, an enraged Slenderman following close behind.

 _"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME_?" Slender screamed. " _HOW IS THIS ANY WAY TO REPAY ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU? I'VE FED YOU, SHELTERED YOU, KEPT YOU SAFE FROM THE POLICE-!"_ As Slender continued berating the raven-haired teen, several tenants retreated further into hiding when they noticed the murderous look that was slowly spreading across his face.

"FUCK OFF!" Jeff exploded suddenly, turning around to face the Slenderman. "I GEDDIT, ALRIGHT? I FUCKED UP. BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT?" He turned around and marched up to the Slenderman.

"I did it to save your tennants," he sneered. "I went off and broke your rules to save _your fucking tennants_. And why?" He chuckled darkly. "You of all people should know what happens to people like me when they're cooped up with no escape, Slender. Blood is always shed." His hands made fists at his sides. "Whether or not that blood is from your 'family,' or from other people is up to you." He glared frostily at Slender.

"But know this," he breathed. "At the end of the day, there is always a knife in my hand, and I'm always going to put someone to sleep. It's a fucking reflex, a goddammed _release_ if you will. And if you try to put a stopper on it…" he let the words hang in the air for a second.

"The pressure builds up, and it explodes."

With that, Jeff leaped over the edge of the railing and ran out the door.

Slender just stood there on the staircase, not moving. Everyone was dead silent, waiting for him to fly into a murderous rage and chase Jeff down but…

That didn't happen.

Instead, Slender sighed, put his head in his hands, muttered a weary chourse of "I'm to old for this shit," and retreated upstairs.

Everyone was dead quiet.

Then, BEN slowly lifted the lid of his computer up and popped his head out.

"What. The fuck."

~~~~~~Back with our protagonists- are they protagonists? I mean, I guess they are the good ones- but Chara's evil- and so is Flowey (sort of) and Frisk isn't that innocent either… *sigh*~~~~~~

 _So let me get this straight. You met Jeff the Killer_ -

"Check."

 _He was injured with a possibly fatal wound,_

"Double check."

 _And you SAVED HIS LIFE_? Undyne winced, resisting to cower in the presence of the absolutely terrifying fifteen year-old in front of her.

"That 'bout sums it up."

Frisk sighed and leaned back in their chair, glaring at Undyne with everything they were worth. Meanwhile, the fish monster squirmed uncomfortably under Frisk's judgemental gaze.

"Hey, Alphys and I didn't know who he was at first," she defended. "We thought he was just a human who was fell victim to the whole "wrong place/wrong time" scenario." Frisk sighed again and eased up on the glare.

 _Fair enough,_ they grumbled. _Did you at least learn anything_? Undyne thought about it for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" She said. "We found out some stuff about creepypasta anatomy." Frisk blinked.

I _was looking for something more along the lines of "don't think everything is as innocent as it seems," but this is better,_ they clapsed their hands together and leaned forward. _What did you learn_? Undyne frowned.

"Well, for starters, Jeff can run around with a reinforced chef's blade in his back for 30 minutes and not die of bloodloss," she began. "Secondly, Alphy and I are inclined to believe-"

 _Wait a minute, where is Alphys?_ Undyne looked a little miffed at being interrupted, but answered their question anyways.

"She's in the lab, running some tests on a stone we found," she explained, then added at Frisk's confused look: "I'll explain in a minute." Frisk nodded.

 _Continue_. Undyne nodded.

"Alphys and I are inclined to believe that creepypasta have different anatomy than humans," she said. Frisk knit their eyebrows.

 _Explain_? Undyne frowned.

"I'll try my best," she said. "God knows Alphys is better at this shit than I am." Frisk nodded in agreement.

"So, basically, when we found Jeff, he was laying in a pretty large puddle of his own blood. Which wouldn't be suspicious in and of itself, but he'd only been stabbed thirty minutes ago." she began. Frisk knit their eyebrows, and Undyne swore she could see the gears turning in their head; the kid had done their own research to couple with Alphys'; they knew their shit.

 _But there aren't any major arteries in the back-_

"Exactly," Undyne said. "So, conclusion: creepypasta anatomy is different from human."

The fifteen year-old nodded. Undyne sighed.

"There's something else," she said. "Jeff dropped a stone. It may not be anything, but it did have something strange carved into it." Frisk knit their eyebrows.

 _What_? They asked. Undyne frowned.

"It looked like a rune, to be honest," she said. "Again, it may not be anything, but Alphys decided to bring it along anyways-"

BOOM!

Frisk and Undyne shot to their feet, eyes wide as Alphys stumbled up from the lab, face and clothing black from soot.

"Alphys!" Undyne ran over to her girlfriend. "What the hell happened?" The scientist nervously fixed her glasses.

"U-um, t-turns out th-that stone Jeff had i-is a little radio-radioactive," she said sheepishly. "It- it kind of exploded on me." Undyne eyed the trail of smoke coming up from the basement.

"Aye. I can see that," she said dryly, just as Sans popped into existence next to her.

"Hey," he said, paying no heed to Undyne as she recovered from her near-heart attack. "I heard an explosion. What blew up?" Alphys sheepishly pulled a stone from her pocket.

"This did," she said. "It's a b-bit of a long st-st-story, but point is, th-the stone is r-radioactive-" she paused.

"Wait- why are you blue and sp-sparkly?" She asked. Sans flushed cyan.

"Bath bomb,*" he said shortly. "Now what's this about a radioactive stone?" Frisk sighed

Apparently, Jeff had a radioactive stone on him, they signed. It doesn't react too well to testing. Alphys nodded.

"I-it also survived the ex-explosion per-perfectly intact," she said. "Look." Sans peered at the stone in her hand. Sure enough, it bore no marks of the explosion.

"Strange," he said, scratching his skull. "Radioactive stones aren't admittedly in my area of expertise. I'll ask Tori about it later, she might know something."

 _No_ _need to,_ Frisk put in. Chara's just upstairs. _They're just as old as Toriel, maybe older. They're bound to know something_. Alphys nodded and pressed the stone into Frisk's palm.

"Be careful," she whispered. "You of all p-people know Ch-Chara isn't as innocent as they seem." Frisk nodded and bounded up the stairs.

They knocked thrice upon their shared bedroom door, then walked in. Chara whirled around from where they were seated at their computer, murderous rage dancing in their eyes.

"What do you want?" They asked. "I'm busy." Frisk presented the stone to their "twin."

 _Do you know what this is?_ They asked, watching with rapt attention as Chara took the stone from them. They frowned in concentration, turning the storm every which way to get a good look at it.

"Well, this is a rune," they said, tapping the symbol in the center. "And unless I'm very much mistaken, it means 'teleport,'" they tossed the stone back to Frisk. "But I've no idea what it is beyond that. Ask Toriel." Frisk nodded and pocketed the stone.

 _Thank you,_ they said, and turned around to leave, when they noticed what site Chara was on. Green eyes wide, they grabbed ahold of their twin and whirled them around to look them in the eye.

 _Chara, why are you on cleverbot_? The demon yanked their arm back with no lack of murderous intent.

"What?" They asked sarcastically. "Am I not allowed to chat to some artificial intelligence?" Frisk's eyes glittered dangerously.

 _Chara, you know full well that's not what you're doing_ , they said. _Spill_. Chara sighed and pushed away from the computer.

"Alright, fine," they said. "I was looking for BEN Drowned. Happy?" Frisk narrowed their eyes.

 _Why_? Chara rolled their eyes.

"Did you read his origin?" They asked. "He's one of the most dangerous pasta out there. It's good if we find him before he finds us. Gives us an upper hand." Frisk eyed their twin suspiciously for a moment, then let the subject drop.

 _Alright_ , they said, an air of weariness about them _. Let us know if you find anything_. Chara rolled their eyes.

"Sure thing partner," they said faceciously as Frisk left the room.

~~~Meanwhile, at Slendy's house for psycho killers~~~

BEN eyed his computer screen, patiently (or impatiently depending on how you look at it) waiting for a reply from Chara.

 _Ding_! He didn't have to wait long.

 **Sorry about that, Frisk came by.** BEN grinned and cracked his knuckles, glad to know his partner in crime hadn't dissapeared.

 **What did they want?**

 **Something about some stone Jeff dropped**. BEN winced.

 **Ah, so that's where that ended up. Slender's gonna be pissed**.

 **Why?** BEN scratched his head, wondering if he should tell them about the stone's teleportation abilities.

It's not like they'd be able to use it, he reasoned. Only creepypasta- those in Slender's mansion, that is- can use the stones. Nobody else was charged with enough Sigma Radiation to even power the damn thing, much less use it.

In the end, though, he decided not to. Chara could easily be playing double agent on him, and while he was fairly confident that he could easily overpower them in a fight, he wasn't too sure he'd win against someone like Sans. Besides, the less they know about his world, the better. Can't be too safe after all.

 **It...has some special properties** , he ended up typing. **They haven't microwaved it or anything, have they? It's a very temperamental stone. Explodes very easily.**

 **Ah. That explains the loud BOOM! earlier.** BEN winced again.

 **Shit, sorry. Anyone die?**

 **No, sadly. Though it smells like someone was partially BBQ'd**.

BEN was in the middle of writing a reply (it consisted of something along the lines of "mmm, BBQ,) when his bedroom door crashed open and a very angry Jeff stormed in.

The computer virus knit his eyebrows when the scarred killer didn't react to his presence. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Jeff didn't know he was there.

But he did know better, so it came as no surprise to him when Jeff simply sat down at the end of BEN's bed, and asked if he could stay here for a while.

The videogame glitch frowned.

"Um… sure?" He said, though he felt it sounded more like q questuon. "Can I I ask what prompted this?" Jeff sighed.

"Slenderdick is looking for me," he explained bluntly. "And this is the last place he'll check." BEN blinked.

"Oh. Ok." he replied, then paused. "Wait, did you just call him Slenderdick?" Jeff snickered.

"Clever, isn't it?" He asked. BEN couldn't help nodding in agreement.

"Be mindful he doesn't hear you call him that though," he warned. "I can't imagine he'd be very pleased." Jeff snorted.

"Please. I could care less." He said flippantly. BEN sighed and closed the lid of his laptop.

"You're still pissed, aren't you?" Stating the obvious, always a good start when consoling a moody Jeff.

"No shit," the scarred killer scowled. "I mean, really, what did he expect to happen? For us to all go 'la-dee-da-dee-da, I can survive without killing!'" he scowled. "No. Fuck no. That would never happen. One of us would've snapped eventually. It just so happened I was the first." BEN nodded, deciding not to mention he'd cracked as well and gone out of a mass-murder spree the same day.

"Why did he ban us from killing though?" the virus asked, bringing up a good point. "He's never done that before." Jeff frowned-as much as he could with a smile cut into his face.

"I don't fucking know," he said. "Half the shit Slender does doesn't make sense." BEN hummed in agreement.

"Hey BEN?" The videogame glitch looked down at his friend.

"Yeah?" He asked. Jeff picked at the sleeves of his hoody- never a good sign. Usually meant that he'd done something wrong and wasn't sure how to tell anyone.

As per usual, BEN was right on the money.

"I ran into the fish lady and her girlfriend that night," he said quietly. "They came back early, and they know what's up." BEN's eyes widened.

"Shit, does Slender know?" Jeff shook his head.

"No, I wasn't stupid enough to reveal that," he said. "He's blissfully unaware." The sprite frowned.

"For now," he said. "Jeff, he's gonna find out eventually." The raven scowled.

"I know that," he said. BEN frowned.

"Not to be 'that person,'" he began, knowing Jeff was probably gonna hate him for this. "But the concequences will probably be much more dire if he finds out on his own as opposed to you telling him." Jeff gave him an irritated glare.

"I know what too," he snapped. "But like… how the hell am I supposed to tell him I accidentally blotched the mission without him ripping my head off?" BEN fell silent.

"You don't," he said at last. "You just have to hope to god someone nearby has a needle and thread so they can stitch it back on." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Great advice BEN," He said sarcastically. "Great advice." The videogame glitch threw up his hands.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He asked. "That he'll be totally understanding? That he'll pay you on the back and say "oh well you you tried your best?" That's not very Slender-like, and you know it." Jeff groaned and shot BEN a glare.

"I know!" He snapped. "It's just-"

Whatever Jeff was going to say was drowned out when BEN's door slammed open and a figure dressed in purple launched itself at the smiling killer at breakneck speeds, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like "SEEEENPAAAAIII!" along the way.

"What the- GAAAH!" BEN snickered behind his palm when Nina's surprise attack on Jeff caused him to lose his balance and fall over, bringing Nina down on top of him. He briefly wondered how Nina had found Jeff so quickly, then immediately pushed the thought far away into the depths of his mind. Questioning how Nina's yandere-ness worked always ended up giving him a headache.

Meanwhile, Jeff stared up at the ravenette, bewilderment and slight panic playing in his unblinking eyes.

"Nina?! What the fuck are you doing here?" The yandere pouted, then seemed to cheer herself up by grabbing ahold of one of Jeff's locks of hair and rubbing it between her fingers.

"I live here," she said. Jeff frowned, batting his hair out of her hands.

"I know that," he said. "I mean what are you doing here. In BEN's room?" Nina's eyes flashed.

"I could ask you the same question," she growled, shooting BEN a glare that nearly made the virus wet himself. "But we can revisit that topic is looking for you." Jeff frowned.

"That's too bad. I want nothing to do with that asshat." He muttered. The corners of Nina's everlasting smile pitched downwards.

"But Jeff-senpai, he says he wants to apologize." Jeff fell silent.

"Does he now?" He asked quietly. Nina nodded and laid her head down on Jeff's chest.

"Mhmm," she purred. Jeff stared down at her.

Dead. Silence.

Then-

"Alright, fine," he mumbled, pushing Nina off him and walking out of the room, the yandere close behind. BEN rolled his eyes.

Once he was sure they were gone, however, he re-opened the cleverbot.

 **Sorry about that, I'm back now.**

The glitch wasn't honestly expecting a response (he had been gone for quite a while) so you can imagine his response when Chara replied immediately.

 **Don't worry about it. What happened?**

 **Jeff did.**

 **What did he destroy this time?**

 **Nothing, surprisingly. He needed somewhere to hide.**

 **Hide?**

 **Slender's looking for him.**

 **Ah. That explains it.**

 **Exactly. So,** BEN cracked his knuckles, wanting to get on topic again.

 **What were you saying about the resets?**

 ***Bath bombs temporarily dye bones the color of said bath bomb for skeletons.**

 **DUN DUN DUN! (Does this chappy really need that? I'll let you guys decide.)**

 **So there you go, chapter ten, which was written at the same time as chapter 9 and then edited a day later but uploaded a week later because I like to pretend I have an upload schedule. (Update: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA that was very funny, me thinking I could upload a week later. I tell such good jokes)**

 **So there we go, BEN is well on his way to discovering the resets and such. I know at least one of you will have an internal freak out over that. (In all honesty though, I really need to plot some things out, so don't be worried if I don't upload till January.)**

 **Side note: I wanted to include the Slenderduck in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to work him in. :( I'll figure it out next chappy.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	12. Halloween Special

***Pssst! My sister and I make a cameo in this chapter… can you find us?**

 **Frisk and Chara are 11**

"Come on come on come on!" Chara chanted impatiently from their place by the door. "I wanna go get caaaaaandy!"

"In a moment, my child," Toriel said from where she was helping Frisk add some last minute touches to their costume. "Frisk isn't ready yet." Chara pouted.

"So?" They muttered sourly. "Why can't we just leave them behind, they'll only slow us down anyways." Frisk gave their 'twin' a nasty glare, and pulled out their SOUL.

It had changed since they'd left the underground- and the resets- two years ago. It still glowed just as brightly, but it was split down the middle- one half was the familiar vibrant red, and the other was a murky burgundy.

While maintaining eye contact with Chara, Frisk reached out with one hand and delicately flicked the darker side of the SOUL.

Across the room, Chara hissed and doubled over in pain.

"Frisk!" Toriel scolded the dark haired child, who was grinning smugly. "Apologize!" Frisk sighed.

 _I'm very sorry, Chara,_ they signed, a look of utter "I'm not sorry" written all over their usually impassive features. _Can you ever forgive me?_ Chara snorted, nursing a spot above their sternum tenderly.

"In your dreams," they muttered. Toriel narrowed her eyes, mouth open to reply, when Undyne and Papyrus came crashing down the stairs- literally.

"UNDYNE, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE WIELDING THOSE INSIDE!" Undyne laughed.

"Nonsense, punk!" she replied enthusiastically. "If Levi-heichou can do it, so can I!" Papyrus' exasperated sigh was heard even by Chara, who was almost at the other end of the house.

"YES, BUT YOU AREN'T LEVI-HEICHOU- UNDYNE _PLEASE_ BE CAREFUL!"

The duo wandered into the kitchen, and it immediately became clear as to _why_ Papyrus was so worried.

Undyne took her Halloween costume very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that the blades that went with her Levi costume (Shingeki no Kyojin) were _actually real-_ very real.

And very sharp.

The walls bore numerous scars that served as evidence of this fact, Frisk noted with a wince. Undyne would be getting an earful from Toriel later on for that, they were sure of it.

Papyrus, it seemed, had gone for a traditional Halloween costume, a classic if you will:

Dracula.

Frisk had to admit, with his height and skinny frame, he pulled the whole thing off quite well.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING AS, TINY HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked down at themselves and shrugged.

 _I'm not really sure,_ they confessed. _I didn't have a lot of time to prepare a costume, so I kinda threw one together last minute._ They gave a little twirl. _What do I look like, Papyrus?_ The skeleton put one bony hand on his chin, evidently thinking hard.

"HMMM," he thought out loud. "YOU LOOK LIKE… SUPER-FRISK!" Frisk clapped their hands together.

 _Super-Frisk!_ They signed excitedly. _That's who I'm going as for Halloween!_ Across the hall, Chara scoffed.

"Super-Frisk?" They repeated. "Lame." Frisk stuck their tongue out at their 'twin.'

"Chara! Frisk!" Toriel scolded the children. Neither looked particularly remorseful.

"WAIT, WHERE'S SANS?" Papyrus asked suddenly.

"right behind ya, paps."

The taller skeleton stifled a small shriek of surprise and whirled around, coming face-to-face with his… older brother? Younger brother? Nobody really knew who was the elder of the two skeleton brothers.

(Hint: it's Papyrus)

"SANS, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE-" Papyrus paused. "SANS WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME?" Sans shrugged.

"i'm going as a comedic skeleton whose talents aren't appreciated by those around him." Undyne coughed into her fist.

"Sans, that sums you up in one sentence," she said.

"exactly."

"Come on, let's _go!"_ Chara interrupted the little conversation the three of them were having. "We've been standing here forever!" Toriel sighed, and turned to Sans.

"Sans, I hate to ask, but could you-"

"take 'em out?" the skeleton finished her sentence for her, and gave her a rare grin. "sure thing tori." The former queen of monsters breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sans," she said.

Across the room, Chara, apparently tired of waiting, muttered a quiet course of "screw this" and left, door swinging shut behind them. Toriel sighed.

"that's my cue," Sans said. "c'mon, let's go-"

Toriel watched them all leave, a sudden sense of foreboding washing over her, though she couldn't fathom why.

~~wellwouldjalookiethatalinebreak~~

Things fell apart very quickly.

Undyne and Papyrus both ran off in one direction. (Well, let's be honest here, Undyne _dragged_ Papyrus off one direction.)

Chara vanished suspiciously not five minutes after they'd left the house. (Sans had a horrible feeling the night was gonna end in mass genocide.)

And Frisk, ever the quiet child, had elected to stay by his side.

He peered down at them.

"d'ya wanna go find everyone, or get candy?" He asked bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush with Frisk, which was one of the kid's best qualities, if he was being honest.

Frisk sighed.

 _We should probably find Chara before they mutilate something,_ they admitted. _How long do we have till Papyrus and Undyne light something on fire?_ Sans casually checked his non-existent watch.

"oh, i'd say we have a few minutes at most," He said. "more than enough time anyways. now c'mon, let's go find a demon."

He paused.

"i know a shortcut."

Meanwhile, across the street (and this was very far, mind you, it was a _very_ long road) by the forest, a group of teenagers materialized out of seemingly nowhere. One would assume that they'd come out of the forest, though if they'd been watching they would know that was not the case.

"Man!" one of the teenagers surveyed the streets with wide eyes. "Did the human population double when I wasn't looking, or have we been slacking on our jobs?" A raven **(*referring to hair color)** snickered ominously.

"Oh, we have not been slacking," he said, a note of malice hidden in his tone. "Trust me. I made sure of that." the only blond knit his eyebrows.

"You sure Jeff?" He asked. "If anything, it looks like you've taken a break."

Nobody batted an eye as the raven, dubbed "Jeff" swung at the blond boy with a knife, rusted with blood, and nobody seemed to care when it passed _through_ the blond.

"Jeff" grinded his teeth together.

"Stop fucking around, BEN!" He growled. The green-clad teen stared at him, eyes glinting crimson in the light.

"I'm not doing anything," he drawled. "I just lost control of my form temporarily." Angered, Jeff made to swing at him with the knife again, only to be stopped by a figure in a blue mask.

"Calm it Jeff," he said quietly. "It won't do us any good to get arrested this early on in the night." Any passerby, if they hadn't called the cops already, would've expected this Jeff to try to stab this figure in the blue mask as well.

Much to their nonexistent surpirse, Jeff simply stowed his knife away in his pocket, grumbling all the while.

"C-C'mon, l-l-lets get *tic* c-candy!" a brunette to the left of the group said, ticcing spasticly the entire time. Out of everyone in the group, next to Jeff and the figure in the blue mask, he had the place for third or fourth "Most Unnerving." He wore a smiling facemask that hid the bottom half of his face from the world, and a pair of bright orange goggles that currently rested over his hair, though it was balantedly clear that when worn properly, they would hide his amberish eyes as well.

Then there were the hatchets at his sides, one with an orange gleaming handle, the other rusted with age. Both hatchets were coated with a suspiciously dark red liquid.

"Relax, Toby," the one in the blue mask said. He seemed to be the leader of the little group. "You'll get your candy eventually." the blond, BEN, if you remember correctly, floated up onto his back.

"So let's go then," he said. "Why are we waiting around?" The masked one sighed.

"You know why…"

There was a moment of silence, then Jeff drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"You sure that's a good idea, EJ?" he asked. "I mean, I'm all for murder, 'don't think I need to prove that, but he nearly took out the entire neighborhood last time!" The masked one, dubbed "EJ" hummed thoughtfully.

"LJ'll be fine," he said dismissively. "Slender and I went to… special measures to ensure no genocide took place." The twitchy not from earlier frowned.

"Wh-what kind of *tic* m-m-measures measures?" He asked.

"They took away my chemistry set," a new voice interrupted moodily. Jeff rolled his eyes, not bothering to look away.

"Only you could make poisonous candy with a kid's chemistry set," he muttered. The newcomer, (presumably LJ) pouted.

"At least I know how to use a chemistry set," he muttered sourly.

EJ, seeming to sense and incoming fight, quickly redirected their attention.

"Ok, everyone remember the rules?" He asked the group, but he was looking at LJ. The clown pouted again.

"No mass genocide," he muttered. EJ nodded.

"Killing's allowed though, obviously," he added. Jeff snorted.

"We'd have an uprising on our hands if it wasn't," he said, before running off into the night, the others close behind him.

 _Trick or treat!_ Frisk signed excitedly, holding up their pumpkin. The brunette who had answered the door smiled slightly.

"I'll be the first at admit I don't know a lick of sign language beyond the alphabet," she admitted. "But even I know what that means." She held out a cauldron of candy. "Take your pick?" Frisk gave her a toothy grin, and picked out a Coffee Crisp. The girl nodded approvingly.

"Good choice," she said. "My personal favourite." Frisk giggled, just as a blonde came running up, and grabbed a handful of candy, then ran away, giggling the entire time. The brunette sighed.

"That'll be my sister," she drawled. "If you'll excuse me…" putting the cauldron to the side and pulling out a sign that read "Take one and ONLY one, or I will smite thee with mine magic powers!" The girl jumped down off the porch and ran off into the night, yelling something that sounded suspiciously like: "BLONDWAD! GET BACK HERE YOU PLONKER!"

Sans and Frisk watched her go, identical looks of bemusement playing on their features.

"she's got character, i'll give her that," Sans broke the silence. "c'mon kid, plenty more houses to hit." Frisk nodded happily and jumped down the stairs.

The skeleton and human walked down the road, then up a driveway.

 _Trick or treat!_ Frisk signed.

Sans watched the neighborhood absentmindedly as Frisk did their trick-or-treating. He liked Halloween, he decided, even if some of the costumes gave him reason to bleach his non-existent eyes. The atmosphere lifted his mood, and the cool night air was refreshing.

It was nice.

Less nice, perhaps, when a flying wad of toilet paper lodged itself in his eye (he didn't even want to know) but he could appreciate it all the same.

~~~backwithourprettylittlepsychos~~~

"Go to sleep!" Jeff hissed as he dragged the serrated edge of his knife along the jugular of the man who's been foolish enough to question where he'd gotten his makeup done. (It wasn't makeup, you fool, he was the real effing deal.)

"Again?" BEN asked from where he was floating behind him. "This is your third kill in the last half hour, Jeff. Calm the fuck down." The smiling killer sighed.

"I can't expect you to understand the joys of bloodlust," he said melodramatically. "After all, you're usually playing the part of the coward behind the screen, eh?" BEN bristled.

"I know what bloodlust is!" He said hotly. "And I can appreciate the thrill of murder just as much as anyone else, thank you very much!" Jeff opened his mouth to reply, when two girls came tearing down the street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The one in the back screamed. The blonde child she was chasing laughed manaically and poured on more speed.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO _ANYTHING_ THAT HARMS MY YAOI, I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND DANCE ON YOUR ENTRAILS!"

Jeff whistled appreciatingly.

"It's always nice to see someone with a natural bloodlust," he said. BEN hummed in agreement.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" He agreed. "Very refreshing."

The two watched the girls run around for a bit (from what they managed to deduce from in between threats of quartering and other medieval torturing devices, the blond had stolen some candy and the brunette's phone) then decided to get a move on, before they were noticed and had to kill the girl. (Because really, that would just be wasted potential.)

~~~~letimeskip~~~~

"Got any Reese's?" Jeff asked when they met up at the mansion later that night. Toby nodded.

"Mhmm," he said as he popped one in his mouth. "And now-now I *tic* d-don't." Jeff scowled.

"You motherfucker…"

~~~anothertimeskipbecausetheauthoristiredandwantstosleeobutpreallyneedstogetthisdone~~~

"we're back!" Sans announced as he and Frisk walked through the door. Toriel came out to greet them.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. Frisk nodded and held up their pumpkin.

 _I got a lot of candy!_ They signed. Toriel laughed.

"I can see that my child," she said, then turned to Sans. "Sans, again, thank you so much for…" her voice trailed off. "Sans, where's your brother?" Sans shrugged.

"dunno," the skeleton said. "we kinda got separated. we looked for him, of course," he added upon seeing the Mom Glare Toriel was wearing. "but gave up after half an hour." Toriel chewed her lip.

"That's not exactly reassuring," she muttered. Sans shrugged

"relax, tori, i'm sure he's fine- he's with undyne." Toriel's eyes widened.

"You left Papyrus and Undyne alone? Together?" The pinpricks of light vanished from Sans' eyes as he realized what he'd potentially doomed the world to.

"oh shit," he muttered. "c'mon, we gotta find them- if we hurry maybe we can postpone the apocalypse to next tuesday."

 ***In case it wasn't clear, Toriel had to stay to hand out the candy**

 **So BAM, first special done! How'd I do, didja guys like it? I know I had fun writing it even though I kind of left it to the last minute *cough*at the time I'm writing this it's 11:27 pm on the 30th of October*cough***

 **Also, what are you guys going as for Halloween? I'ma gonna be a mad scientist. :) (I've even got a real lab coat for the occasion- and I totally forget the name of the university where I got it.)**

 **Anyways, have fun on Halloween, and if you don't do Halloween have fun doing whatever the hell you're doing!**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**

 **PS- how many of you found my sister and me? It's kinda obvious, I'll admit, but shaddup, I had fun writing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11:

Flowey frowned over his bag of gummy worms, narrowing his beady black eyes at the glowing screen in front of him as he did so.

"How the fuck do you work this thing?" He muttered to himself around a mouthful of blue gummi worm as he absentmindedly poked and prodded miscellaneous buttons and such with numerous vines.

All this managed to achieve was turn the computer off.

Flowey froze, instantly seconds away from bursting into frustrated tears. Why, oh why did the universe so cruel? It had taken him the better part of an hour to turn the damn thing on, and now all his hard work had gone down the drain.

Flowey's despair quickly morphed into anger, and in a fit of rage he summoned thousands and thousands of friendliness pellets, all aimed at the death trap known as the computer.

Right at that moment, as luck would have it, Toriel walked by.

She instantly interfered, of course. Flowey wasn't sure whether to be mad or grateful- mad because she stopped him from destroying something, and destruction is _always_ fun, but grateful because Chara would probably kill him if they found out he'd ruined their computer.

"Flowey! What have I told you about summoning friendliness pellets in the house?" Toriel asked as the tiny seed-like objects disappeared. Flowey bobbed in his pot.

"That they're meant for outside?" He muttered. Toriel narrowed her eyes. Flowey sighed, frustrated.

"That I should only summon them if myself or anyone else is in any real danger," he said flatly. Toriel nodded.

"Correct," she said, then frowned. "What were you trying to destroy anyways? There aren't many things here that would warrant your rage." Flowey blushed a delicate shade of crimson.

"I, um, got mad at the computer," he mumbled. "I couldn't get it to turn on." Toriel stared at him for a moment before bursting out into peals of laughter.

"Oh Flowey… why didn't you call one of us? Asgore and I are just downstairs, we would have been happy to help." Flowey bit his tongue. How was he supposed to respond to that exactly? Tell them it sickens him to see his former parents talk to him as if he wasn't Asriel? How every time they show even the _slightest_ amount of love for each other it makes him physically ill because he can't understand it? How _frustrated_ it makes him because he's so hopelessly lost and just wants to _feel_ something? How he feels like he's going to vomit every time they spoke to him as if he actually cared? As if he actually _could care?_

No, none of those were the right options.

They never were, to be honest.

Meanwhile, Toriel, apparently taking his silence as embarrassment as opposed to the bittersweet amusement it actually was, chuckled softly and turned on the computer for him.

"What did you want to look at Flowey?" She asked kindly. "I'll gladly pull it up for you." Flowey chewed on his lip, weighing his options.

"Cleverbot," he said finally, watching Toriel carefully for any reaction.

When she gave none, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Seemed she hadn't read BEN's origin yet.

Anyways, Toriel pulled up the cleverbot for him and he thanked her profusely (well, it's Flowey, so not as profusely as you think) for there was not a hope in hell that he'd have been able to turn the computer back on in a timely manner himself, much less pull the cleverbot up.

She left then, still chortling about Flowey's slight misfortune. Flowey kept up his charade of emotion until she left.

Then, he dropped the act and turned back to the computer, steely determination burning in his eyes.

It was 12:08 now. Chara and Frisk's school let out at 2:40, and it took the two of them about half an hour to walk home.

He didn't have much time.

Flowey replayed the conversation he'd had with Frisk a couple days ago in his head while he debated what the best course of action would be in regards to the Cleverbot.

It had gone something like this:

Flowey? Can I talk to you _?_

 _Flowey eyed Frisk warily as they sat at the table in front of him._

" _What do you want?" He asked, lips curling into an evil grin seconds later. "Do you want to rese-"_

No, Flowey, I'm not going to reset _, Frisk interrupted the buttercup. Flowey sagged in his pot, evidently disappointed._

" _Alright then, what the hell do you want?" He asked tiredly. Frisk twisted their hands together._

It's- it's about Chara _, they confessed. Flowey leaned forward, suddenly interested._

" _What did they do?" He asked. Frisk sighed._

They didn't do anything, _they signed._ But… I don't like how they've been spending all their time on the computer. _An icy feeling settled in the pit of Flowey's non-existent stomach. So he hadn't been the only one to notice Chara's strange behavior then._

" _They spend all their time on the computer, yeah?" He heard himself ask. Frisk nodded._

Yeah, not only that, but, _they sighed._ Flowey, they're on Cleverbot. _Flowey's heart leaped into his throat._

" _Oh shit," he muttered. "You don't think they're talking to BEN Drowned, do you." Frisk frowned._

It seems likely, _the brunette said._ They did admit that they were looking for BEN- _an ashen look fell across their face._

Flowey, I think they're talking to him, _they signed with shaking hands._ I think they're planning with him, and I think we might all be in serious trouble if we'd don't do something about it. _Flowey frowned._

" _Well no shit Sherlock," he muttered, trying to hide how much the situation bothered him. "Have you told anyone else about this?" Frisk shook their head._

No, you're the first. _Flowey exhaled._

" _Jesus Frisk, you really ought to talk to someone more capable than I am," he said sourly. "I don't have arms, and I can't move around by myself. I can't do jackshit about this."_ _Frisk frowned._

Chara trusts you most, _they tried to persuade him._ They're perfectly fine with leaving you by their computer. _Flowey's eyes widened._

" _Wha- Frisk, are you crazy? If they find out I've been messing with their computer, I'm dead,"_ _the buttercup said. Frisk pursed their lips._

And if it turns out Chara _is_ communicating with BEN Drowned, then we all could die, _Frisk pointed out. Flowey scowled._

" _Except, I don't have a SOUL," he said bitterly. "If any of you die, that's fine, you go somewhere else. If I die, I'm gone for good. There is no place for someone with_ o _ut a SOUL." He added as an afterthought, some self-loathing slipping into his tone._

 _Frisk regarded the buttercup carefully. Flowey sighed._

" _You're not gonna let up on this, are you?" He asked quietly. The fifteen year old shook their head._

Please, Flowey, _they pleaded._ If we pass up this opportunity, who knows what could happen? _Flowey sighed._

" _Fine," he admitted defeat. "Fine."_

And now here we are.

Flowey stared at the cleverbot distrustfully. It may have been his paranoid imagination playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he'd seen the screen glitch suspiciously.

The golden buttercup paused, vines hovering over the old keyboard. Now what? He was here, he had the cleverbot, but what to type?

In the end, he decided to be blunt.

 **I know you're communicating with Chara.**

There was an immediate response.

 **I like pickles. What's your favourite fruit?**

Flowey knit his eyebrows. He'd heard of crazy, hell, he _was_ crazy, but this was taking the cake.

 **Oi, answer me properly.**

 **What do you mean Joan?**

Flowey was starting to get annoyed.

 **I know you're there BEN! Stop fucking around and give me a straight answer!**

There was a long pause.

Then-

 **So you're cleverer than you look. What gave it away?** Flowey narrowed his eyes.

 **I'm Chara's best friend,** he typed. **I can tell when something isn't right.**

 **Chara told me you didn't have a SOUL. You aren't capable of caring.**

The flower wheeled back in his pot, betrayal playing in his eyes. Chara… had told BEN that? Chara, whom he trusted more than anyone else in this fucking house? Chara, whom he'd fucking _died_ for?

That betray hurt. It hurt a fucking lot.

 **What else have they been gossiping about?** He asked moodily.

 **Nothing of any importance.** Flowey bit his lip, hard. He just _knew_ the bastard was lying.

 **I call bullshit.**

 **You're wise to.**

 **Anyways, what do you want? I'll be the first to admit I don't have much time- there's a gaming tournament I cannot be late for.** Flowey knit his eyebrows, before thinking _'fuck it'_ and ploughing on with his line of inquiry.

 **Why are you communicating with Chara? And don't play dumb with me, I've been at the manipulation game far longer than you have.**

 **I'm gonna quote you here, "bullshit."** Flowey gnashed his teeth together. He thought he knew annoying (he lived with _Sans_ for God's sake) but this was a whole new level of irritation he wasn't sure he was ready to face.

 **I don't have time for this. Answer the question.**

 **Naw, don't feel like it.**

Flowey slammed his hands (read: vines) down on the table, officially done with BEN's bullshit.

"GET yOur aSS OuT hEre RigHT NOw Or SO hELp ME goD yoU WiLl bE sO, so VerY sORRY," He hissed, patience completely gone out the window.

There was a moment of silence. Flowey was just beginning to think BEN had left, when the cleverbot _pinged!_ with a message.

 **Fine.**

That was the only warning the buttercup got before the computer screen began to glitch out ominously. Flowey had the sense to back up (well, as much as a flower can at any rate) just before a pale hand reached out of the screen, followed by a head, and then lo and behold, BEN Drowned himself pulled himself out of the computer.

The computer glitch studied the small flower in the pot. He didn't look that intimidating, but BEN knew firsthand that looks could be deceiving.

"So you're BEN Drowned," so the buttercup did speak. BEN hadn't been sure whether or not his brain was playing tricks on him, hence the reason he'd come out into the open at all.

"And you're Flowey," the videogame glitch retorted. "You're… smaller than I thought you'd be." Flowey bared small fangs at the ghost

"Watch it, Link," he snarled. BEN narrowed his eyes at the plant. Whatever he was lacking in size he certainly made up for in attitude, it seemed.

Slightly intrigued, the videogame glitch floated up onto his back, studying the small flower.

"You want to know why I'm communicating with Chara?" He asked finally. "It's because I'm _bored_ , plain and simple. The game isn't difficult enough- it's so easy it's boring," he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Chara adds an element of difficulty that entertains, intrigues me," he grinned unnervingly. "The game is fun again." Flowey fell silent.

"I get it," he said quietly. "Being bored- I get it." BEN smirked.

"I always knew there were like-minded people in the world," he chuckled, flipping over onto his stomach to look the buttercup dead in the eye. "Care to join my clause? You'll never be bored again, I guarantee it." Flowey fell silent, considering the videogame glitch's offer.

"Naw," he said after a beat of silence. "I've got a better idea." BEN raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" He asked. "Enlighten me." Flowey grinned.

"I'll be on the opposing team," he said. "You versus me." BEN frowned.

"What about Chara?" He asked. Flowey raised an eyebrow.

"They're not gonna remain loyal to you," he deadpanned. "Just until they get what they want, and then they'll turn on you." BEN nodded.

"I expected as much," he confessed. "But I was half-hoping that wouldn't be the case. What do they want anyways?" Flowey absentmindedly batted a petal out of his face.

"Genocide," he said casually. BEN scowled.

"That won't do," he muttered. "If everyone is gone, there's nobody to murder," he shrugged. "I'll deal with that problem when it becomes to big for me to ignore. For now," he straightened up, and turned to the buttercup. "Flowey, it was a pleasure meeting you." The buttercup gave the virus a deadpan stare.

"I'd say likewise, but that'd be a lie," he said flatly.

BEN didn't bother with a reply. He simply waved goodbye to the buttercup, and dove back into the monitor, leaving Flowey alone in the room, a small part of him wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

 **Flowey doesn't want anyone dead- not yet at least. He wants control of the timeline back, and to do that, he needs Frisk's determination. He doesn't need them dead, he needs them broken.**

 **Chara, on the other hand, just wants to go on another killing spree like they did in the underground nine years ago.**

 **Sorry about the long wait everyone, this chapter did not want to be written, and, as a result, it's kind of crap. My apologies, I just couldn't get it right.**


End file.
